So Much More Than This
by ullet
Summary: Lin Koujo, the master of Lin clan has to take care of his late friend's daughter. A Japanese baby.
1. Prologue

**GHOST HUNT**

 **SO MUCH MORE THAN THIS**

 **Prologue**

A woman covered in sweat after an amazing moment of her life that she won't give it to anyone. Won't trade it for anything. Nothing in this world can snatch it away from her. Yes, nothing. Except…

Death.

She can taste death in her gut. Black fear of leaving this world, leaving her creature she made with her beloved one, taunt her to the core. She would give anything to protect it. Yes, anything. Including…

Her last breath.

"Congratulation, Miss Wang! It's a girl," one of the women clad in green clothes with masker said with smiled. She showed her a baby, crying so loud. Her baby!

A girl!

Tears build again in her eyes. She was sobbing with happiness.

The doctor gave the baby to be cleaned up and she continued her work to close the new mother until she was done and gave instructions for nurses.

After that, a nurse put the baby inside a pink blanket on her arms. Wang stroked the baby's cheek with adoration. She didn't care about her body being weaker every minute she stared at her daughter.

"She is beautiful," the nurse said, voicing what Wang thought.

"Thank you," Wang whispered, didn't want to look away from her baby. Because she knew it will be her last time to see her and she will not waste it.

But, she needs to do something for her baby if she was going to… leave her.

Wang looked up to the nurse. "Could you please call the man who came with me before?"

The nurse kept her smile. "You mean your husband?"

"Oh, no. He's not my husband. Please?" She tried to organize her breath.

"Okay. Wait a minute." She went out to call that tall man to go in.

Hoping she still has a minute.

A man in a long black ancient Chinese hanfu went inside and immediately move on her operation bedside. His black hair was reaching his back, and an eyepatch hid his right eye.

He could see her face got paler with every breath she took. He kept his eyes on her, won't look at that little bundle on her numb arms.

"Koujo."

"Fen."

Fen smiled, know what she asks will be burdened him. But, she can't go to anyone else. She had left her family for the man of her life.

"Would you do me a favour?" she asked.

"If it's within my power," he replied calmly. He knew Fen was about to die. The smell of it was so heavy in the air. For him at least.

She handed the pink blanket to him, but he won't reach for it. "Please."

He hesitantly lifted the baby to his chest. The crying baby slowly stopped her tears, wriggling a bit before settling down. Asleep.

"It seems she likes you," Fen chuckled weakly. "Koujo, I don't have much time left. I want you to take care of her."

Koujo froze. "Is that the favour you ask for?" Fen nodded faintly. "You know I hate Japanese, and you ask me to take care of her? And to add it up, that Japanese bastard's child."

"Koujo! She is also my daughter! She is half Chinese. I know not long after this I will be dead, and no one will be looking after her. My family hates me, and I only have you to trust. Please, Koujo." Fen was shivering as the cold spread on her spine. Her breath was getting laboured.

In his eyes, Fen looks so fragile, so vulnerable. He knew he must grant her last wish. He looked at the baby, she was so small. But, he hated her. Yet, his long-time friend asked him, something she had never done before.

Fen's eyelids got heavier by second. "Please?" her plead barely audible.

"Fine!" he spat, agreeing with so much hatred.

"And one more thing."

"One favour isn't enough?"

She snorted. "My last request is, please seal her power. I know one day the seal will be broken but, I want her to have an ordinary childhood. Let her taste what innocence is."

Koujo frowned. "Why you want to seal her power? And only the power of child's parent could seal that, and you obviously not in the condition to do that."

"Because I had a prophetic dream. Her power will surface full force in five years from now on. Full force, Koujo, not step by step like me. It will destroy her, and I will do anything to prevent my child from misery." She took a long-hitched breath before continuing. "I know about the seal and I'm weak now. But, you can do it."

"What do-" He gasped when he realized what the meaning of her saying. "No, I won't do that."

"That's the only way. I will be dead, anyway. Take my power and seal it, before I'm gone for good."

"I can't do that. It's the same as I kill you!" The baby that still in his arms stirred, like she knew something wasn't right from his voice.

"Look at her, Koujo. Look at her carefully," she set her eyes on her baby. "After my death, she will be alone. An orphan. After five years she will be destroyed by her own power and most likely dead like me. She might be a Japanese but, do you have the heart to let this child live just only to suffer?"

Koujo looked at the baby again. True, she was adorable. But, there was a problem. He didn't have a heart anymore. His heart had already perished long time ago. His heart can't decide, and his brain racked for an answer.

No.

His brain said 'no'.

No to the suffering of this child.

Yes, she was a Japanese. But, that doesn't mean she doesn't have any rights to live.

"Okay," he responded to her last wish.

Fen showed her best smile during her pain to hold the black fear. "Tell her I love her, that I will be always watching her. Also, tell her father loves her too. Please." She reached out to him. To hold her baby for the last time.

Koujo nodded and handed her daughter back. Life slowly slipping from her. He had to be quick. "Name?"

She can't stop her tears, relieved that her daughter will be okay in Koujo's hands. "Taniyama. Taniyama Mai," Fen whispered before Koujo opened his mouth and brought it closer to hers. He held Fen's other hand, a sign she wasn't alone.

Hurt.

It had been hurt for her when Koujo was absorbing Fen's power. A silver soft light went from Fen to Koujo. He ignored Fen's strong death-grip on his hand. He continued even though it hurts her. She was the one asking for it and she knew the consequence.

"Thank you," she said, not louder than a leaf fall from the tree. After a minute or two, she was gone. The flat line on heart monitor says it all.

He took the infant who was crying like a crazy little monster and went out. "She named her after her hobby?" he asked himself, bouncing the baby to calm her and he did it.

Doctor and nurses rushed in to examine Fen. A nurse asked him to hand the newborn baby to her. As soon Mai was on the nurse hands, she cried again. More powerful this time. Koujo instinctively brought her to him again and the cry subsided to sobbing. He glared at the nurse, although she didn't do anything wrong.

She looked at the baby who now smiling and clutching his long hair. "My, my. You will be the death of me, won't you?"

* * *

A/N: Hello! ullet's here.

Btw, I don't know whether the title and story have any connection or not, because I'm bad at entitling my story.

And I was listening to Grace VanderWaal - 'So much more than this' on repeat whilst writing my baby so, I just put it as the title.

Sorry if there was any grammar error / mistype / weird sentence, that is completely my fault.

Warning:

1\. T for now. Maybe M for later. (I don't know yet)

2\. There will be the case so, please be patient. I need to build the story.

Constructive criticism and ideas will be welcomed. :D

Hope you enjoy it. ;)


	2. Character's Profiles

**CHARACTER'S PROFILES**

 **Taniyama Mai** : A Japanese female orphan under Lin clan's wings. The daughter of Taniyama Takumi and Wang Fen.

Her parents didn't get a chance to marry due to her father's death. That's why her mother's surname still Wang.

She has some psychic abilities that haven't discovered yet as per her mother's last request. Her most natural ability is her animal instinct. Then, post-cognitive dream/vision, sometimes pre-cognitive. She can see spirits sometimes but, she isn't a proper medium. There's one more ability but, what is it?

(A/N: This special ability is from another manga/anime. Clue: The title starts with letter G (Japanese title). The user of this ability almost has the same appearance with Mai, without bob hair.)

 **Lin Koujo** : An onmyouji or Taoist and Master of Lin clan who hates Japanese. A LOT. The most hateful job he ever had was taking care of a girl named Taniyama Mai.

He loves his computer much to make Mai jealous. He is calm, quiet, cool, aloof, mysterious, but can fight like a Spartan. However, anyone who sees him will think twice before mess with him. Seriously, he is a giant!

He has seven shikigamis. (Eventually)

No family. Only relatives of the clan.

He is 504 years-old per chapter one. Yes, the writer typed it right. But, how come is he so old and no white hair or wrinkles? (A/N: The perk of being a Chinese, I guess. You ask why I set him to be so old? Because in manga character's data his age was hidden. I googled it and the result he is 27years old as per volume 5 but, I don't know where were they got that information. So, my brain did what its best. What if he is a very very old man?)

 **Naru/Oliver Davis/Noll/Shibuya Kazuya:** Damn, do I have to add Professor there?

An American-Japanese male orphan who can charm anybody if he shut his mouth. A genius prodigy who got adopted when he was eight by a British couple, Martin and Luella Davis.

He has a strong PK ability followed by psychometry. After research, he is crowned as the strongest PK user in the world. And to glorified him more, he got doctorate degree at fifteen and write his own book about paranormal world.

 **Gene/Eugene Davis:** Oliver Davis' older twin. He is a genius like his brother, without prodigy. But, he has a master social skill with people than his younger brother who always kisses books than girls. People like him more than his brother.

He is a perfect medium and a buffer to Oliver's PK. Without Gene as a buffer, Noll's life is in danger when he uses it.

 **Madoka Mori:** A Japanese-Korean female mentor/researcher at BSPR and IOP. She is an Ace in research with a bubbly personality. Always smile but she can be as sly as a snake if she wants to. Her most special ability is making Naru use some manner.

Pssst… rumour says that she has a not-so-secret relationship with Lin. Is that true?

 **Martin Davis:** A Professor of Parapsychology Department at Cambridge University, Director of BSPR and Institute of Psychic (IOP) where people can learn to hone and control their abilities.

An awkward man but kind and has a soft smile. He is crazy about his research, however, never ever his intention to exploit his students' abilities but to help.

 **Luella Davis:** The love of Martin's life more than his research. A very cheerful woman who has a degree in Psychology. She works alongside with Martin, but sadly she can give a birth.

Luella met Gene and Noll in America and immediately fell in love with them and adopt them. Martin can't refuse her, and the twins never cease to amaze him Especially Oliver who much like him. Like father, like son.

 **Taniyama Takumi:** Mai's father had the same special ability as his daughter. Even they had the same brown hair and brown-reddish eyes. They are like a copy carbon.

He was a wise and loyal man.

He was about to let Fen go when he knew her parents were against their relationship. But, Fen won't.

He had proposed to Fen when she told him she was pregnant. But, a car crash shattered their plan to be united.

 **Wang Fen:** A beautiful Chinese woman who had many pursuers when she was still alive. But, she had set her eyes on Takumi and she was a stubborn woman who won't let go of him. With Takumi, she felt the love that she had never taste.

Her ability was to see the past and the future. And her family make use of it to gain wealth and fame in China. She had enough of that and eloped with Takumi to Japan.

 **JSPR Associates**

 **Takigawa Housho/Bou-san:** A Monk from Mt. Koya and also a bass-guitar player. Often accused as an apostate Monk because of his appearance with sandy-blond shoulder-length hair and trendy clothes.

Looks can be deceiving, but he is a true Monk who can exorcise evil spirit as long as it's not from a human body.

 **Matsuzaki Ayako:** A self-styled Priestess/Miko and a doctor at the same time. Her father has several hospitals all the way through Japan. Yes, she is a princess who gives a damn about her nails.

On several occasions she can't prove she isn't a true Miko but, when there are trees, watch your tongue! She can cleanse spirits and her charms actually work.

 **John Brown:** An Australian young man with an angelic appearance that you will think he is a high school boy and no harm can come from him. But, once again never judge Japanese branch of SPR by their looks.

He is a Priest and older than he looks. So, your dream to be with him? Flush it! He can exorcise spirit face to face. Manly, isn't he?

 **Hara Masako:** Why do I feel tired before I write her profile? Can I skip her? No? Fine!

She is a very famous medium in Japan due to she has a tv show. She is a perfect picture of Japanese woman/doll, with short bob black hair and always wear kimono everywhere she goes.

She has a crush with Noll, but can she really melt that ice block?

 **Yasuhara Osamu:** He usually called Yasu by people who close to him. A smart yet mischievous young man. A great researcher. Pair him with Madoka and they will be unbeatable at researching for their cases.

He doesn't have any special ability like the others, but he is very skilled at charming people to make them tell the information he needs. He is the type person you can count on.

 **Lin's Shikigamis**

 **Huo:** Lin's first shiki. He got him when he was eight years old. Huo is a fire demon and his animal form is a phoenix with golden eyes. No matter what happens he will stick with Lin to protect him while the others do their jobs from Master.

 **Shui:** A female water demon. Her animal form is a light blue dragon with purple eyes. She has a calm personality, usually a referee between their argument.

 **Feng:** A male air demon. His form is a white owl with black eyes. His personality is like an old quiet man.

 **Ni:** A male earth demon. His form is a grey wolf with blue-brown heterochromia eyes. Usually assigned to protect Mai because Mai likes him the most.

 **Grom:** A female spirit who has the ability to control thunder. She has a human form instead of an animal form. A great female body. Lin caught her in Rusia.

 **Jack Frost:** A teenage boy winter spirit who was blessed by the moon with an ability to manipulate ice/snow. A little bit cheeky and like to have fun. He has white hair and blue eyes. Lin caught him in Arctic Pole. (A/N: I do not own him. Anyone who had watched Rise of The Guardians must know him. I know he was in other movies/stories too, but I use that movie as my reference.)

 **?:** Lin's next shikigami. A shadow demon.

* * *

A/N:

Pairing:

Lin x Mai

Takigawa x Ayako

If you got an idea about other pairings, please let me know before I set twincest here. I'm fine with OC too. *wink wink*

Any grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. I'm so sorry.

If anyone willing to be my beta, I will be glad. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the cover.


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: I forgot to mention this warning in the previous chapter. I feel bad because one of my readers almost got sick because of this warning...

WARNING: MAI x LIN PAIRING

Sorry if that pairing maybe ruined your imagination/fantasy about this story.

Any grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are my fault. *hands up*

And Nightmare Scholl chapter12 almost out. It's in the process of editing by Yume-san so, be patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or the cover. I forgot to mention this one too, sorry.

* * *

It was a wonderful morning for him. The sunshine feels so warm, but the wind has started to get chilly. It was almost fall, his favourite season. When it's not too hot, or too cold.

It will be a perfect morning If just…

If…

Just…

"Shut her up!" Lin Koujo, the master of Lin clan roared through his massive house. Even the gardener on the far way back flinched and the birds flew in all directions.

The crying only got louder and louder. Two babysitters couldn't pacify her. She ate, bathed, played, but why now she is crying bloody murder. They had checked all of her, and there wasn't anything seems missing or wrong. The babysitters tried to entertain her by acting like an idiot but, none of it worked.

The baby was still crying even after Lin had finished his breakfast. His long fingers rubbed his temple. He got up and walked to the west wing, where the baby was. All the servants and residents of the house bowed to him along the way.

He slammed the sliding door so hard that it rattled a bit. "Why is she still crying?" Lin asked with an authoritative voice. He hid her hands inside his blue hanfu wide sleeves.

The babysitters bowed 90 degrees, fear for dear life. "We are very sorry, Master Lin. But, Miss Taniyama won't stop crying no matter what we do."

The younger babysitter who held Mai continued, "We do not see something wrong with her. She is healthy and fed. So, we have no idea what the cause is."

He sighed. He thought that hire two babysitters would solve his problem about this Japanese. Yes, Fen asked her to take care of her, but not to babysit her until she can be independent or her marriage.

Taking care of her means Lin only have to make sure she is okay and fulfil her needs. Babysitting her means he has to 24hours on her side. Hell, he won't do that.

He walked closer to them. "Stand up."

They obeyed him to straighten their backs.

Lin glared at Mai. He gave his threatening evil glare to a baby in a fluffy pink bunny jumper. His scrunched eyebrows didn't soften his dark aura.

Between an angry Master and a crying baby, the babysitters weren't brave enough to make any movement.

"Quiet," he whispered to the baby. A dangerous breath of whisper, mind you. He lifted his pointer finger to her forehead.

He was about to put a sleeping spell on her but, suddenly there were little cute noises coming from her. She was laughing to the angry Master.

The adults in the room stunned by her. (If you remember Lin's face when Mai was tackling and smiling at him as Kenji possessed her on Christmas case, then you have the visual of his expression.)

Did she just laugh at the most feared person in the clan?

Mai leaned as closer she can be from babysitter's hands to Lin, flailing her hands to him. She mumbled something unintelligent that only God knows what it was.

"What is she doing?" Lin leaned back from those hands.

"Um, Master Lin, I think she wants you to carry her," said the older babysitter so nervously. She had once seen Lin carried her, and that was the first time Mai arrived at the house. But, after three days she has never see Master came near Mai. Until now.

"I won't carry her," he said firmly.

Mai pouted, and her lips quivered. Her eyes glistened with tears. It seems like she understands what Lin had said and she didn't like it.

Not a second later her crying filled the house again. Lin's shikis were hiding because of that horrible sound. The babysitters cringed.

Lin lifted his hand again to put his spell, but Mai slapped it to the side. He glared at her again. Lin has always a very patient man. Almost nothing can crack his quiet-practically cold-demeanour.

But this baby…

Fine!

Lin snatched her from the babysitter's and lifted her by his arms-length in the air. "Are you happy now?"

That horrible cry stopped in the wink of eyes. Mai reached out her hands again to be closer to him. She wanted in his safe embrace again. She may be only three months old, but her instinct had already activated since she was born.

Lin frowned, but he brought her to his chest. She was so warm and… fat.

How can a baby be this fat in three months? Her cheeks were so chubby, almost like two meat buns pushed into her face. What did she eat to get this fat?

Mai sighed full of satisfaction. She then gripped his long hair and pulled it. "Don't pull my hair."

But Mai didn't want to, so she pulled it again. She didn't want to let her guardian leave her again.

"Don't pull my hair!" he said harsher than before, trying to pry her grip from his beautiful hair.

She chuckled while seeing Lin angry at her. Later, she was chewing his hair and Lin groaned inside. Her tears, saliva and snot tainted on his hair. He just washed it this morning!

"Come on, Miss Taniyama. Don't put Master's hair in your mouth," the older babysitter coaxed her by extending her hands to take her from Lin. "It's time to sleep."

Mai tightened her grip on Lin's neck.

"Don't be difficult, Mai. Go to sleep."

Mai looked up at Lin with her puppy dog eyes, begging him not to let her go.

Lin shuddered because of the chill on his spine. He had a feeling those eyes will be her mainstay weapon for the rest of her life.

"Excuse me, Master Lin. There is a phone call from Mr. Zhang Jia in your office," said one of his assistants from the outside of the room.

That was an important call that he has been waiting for the past three days. So, he needed to go to his office immediately.

"Mai, let go. I need to take that call."

She let out a sound that she didn't care and still glued herself to him. The babysitters tried to detach her from him but, she was persistent enough not to let go.

He had no time for this.

He went out from the room with Mai in his arms. He still can look graceful while walking with wide strides and fast pace to his office. The hanfu wasn't a problem for him.

After many turns and hallways, he finally arrived at his office. His may live in a traditional house, sleep in an ancient bed, wear old style clothes, and use antiquity kinds of stuff.

But, his office was an epitome of the modern era. It was full of technology. Newest computers with advanced software inside, internet, big television, DVD player, telephone including answering machine and caller ID. He wasn't quite fond of music so, no music player in there.

Not only in his office, the house has started to use a washing machine, air conditioner, heater, etc. They used it according to their needs. Because they believe that people invented those technology to make life easier, not lazier.

Lin picked the phone as fast as he can. He started talking to the person on the other side while Mai sitting on his lap, or tried to make her sit properly.

Mai reached to the keyboard on his table and before she could press any keys, Lin grabbed her hands and gave her an expression that said, 'don't touch it.'

Then she tried to reach other things on the table. Finally, Lin chose to stand up from his seat. Multi-tasking between talking on the phone and carrying a baby wasn't hard job for him. But, if the baby was trying to destroy your equipment, that was another story.

Mai cooed at him while back playing with his hair. He will have to wash it again this evening.

"Why won't you just sleep?" Lin muttered after putting the receiver in its place. He had work to do, and this child won't let him.

Mai gave him her gummy smile.

Lin sat again and gave her a warning. "Be a good girl or I will send you back to your room."

She frowned but complied.

Lin turned on his computer from sleep mode. He was starting type for his work when not five minutes later the weight of the baby got heavier on him.

He looked down to see Mai was sleeping so peacefully. "I hope you won't grow to be a stubborn girl," he whispered when he saw Mai's still gripping his hair like it was her lifeline. And he continued his paperwork.

Since then, the sound of Lin's typing become her lullaby.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS / FOLLOWER / FAVOURITE / READERS AND EVERYBODY WHO HITS THIS STORY.

I was surprised to get some positive reviews and cheering for me to continue, thank you. I will do my best!

I'm so sorry, I forgot to say my gratitude in my previous chapter.

Any grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are my faults. I apologize, truly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, Jack Frost, or the cover.

Enjoy!

* * *

This is madness!

It was 3 am and Mai still couldn't sleep. Lin's typing didn't give the same effect as usual. He had typed for two hours straight but Mai won't stop crying.

If Lin wasn't himself, he would shout from the top of a mountain to relieve his stress.

He can just hand her to the babysitters but, he was a fast learner. The second he gives her to them, Mai will cry harder. He had been wondering for a couple of months, why Mai seems uncomfortable with her babysitters?

Lin sighed through his nose while carrying her. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't the type who can comfort someone. Mai was a different case because she will calm down without he says anything. Just type and she will sleep.

But now? His trick was useless.

Sleeping spell? The last time he put that spell on her, she was asleep for almost 24 hours. And when she had woken up by a spell again, she was throwing up.

Never again Lin will put a spell on her if it wasn't for an urgent occasion.

"Why you have to cry at this time?" he whispered, slightly bouncing Mai. Then he leant back to check her, and he met her usual state when she was crying. Full of tears, red cheeks, saliva, and snot.

Thankfully, he had already pulled his hair into a loose braid so, it won't get dirty. Except some stray to hide his blue right eye.

He was too busy with Mai to wear his eyepatch and instead use his hair. He didn't care about his damp sleeping garments due to some moisture that Mai produce.

Lin frowned when he felt Mai was a little warmer than usual. He touched her nape to be sure. Lin knows Mai's normal temperature.

'Is it because the season change?' he asked himself.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Master Lin," said his earth shiki, Ni. He came out with his wolf form. "I don't think it's because of the season. She has never had a fever because of it before."

"Then what?" he asked him and anybody who can hear him. He examined her body, but nothing. He wished Mai was a genius and can talk right now to tell him what is wrong.

He narrowed his eyes when his view settles on her right cheek. It was a little swollen than her left cheek. "Are you getting fatter again, Mai?"

Her crying got louder as if she understands his insult as usual.

A feminine giggle rang through Lin's room. "You can't call a girl fat no matter how old she is, Master Lin," said Grom who came out next with a big grin.

"She is only eight months. What does she know about fat and skinny?"

Grom shrugged.

And then Lin tried to touch her right cheek and Mai whimpered. "Is it hurt?"

Mai nodded.

Well, at least Lin got an answer.

Lin pulled Mai's chin down slowly to pry her mouth open. He examined inside her mouth and nothing. It was clean, and…

Oh, wait!

There was a small bump on the bottom right side of her gum.

A small white bump.

"A tooth?"

Mai sobbed while nodding again. She gave Lin a look that said 'Finally! How long will I have to cry for you to realize it? It hurts, you know.'

"Then, hurry talk," Lin replied her. He shortly regretted it because he felt like a fool now.

"Oh! Miss Mai is teething," said Jack who was suddenly on Lin's side to see her and the room became colder.

Then Huo came and stood on his bird perch to neutralize the temperature. Winter has passed but, spring night still feels cold, added Jack and the room will be freezing.

"Don't people nowadays have some toys or things for teething?" he asked with his low voice.

"Maybe," Lin mused. He thought that thing maybe in her room.

"Don't worry, Master Lin. I will get it," said Shui who had flown out from the room.

Lin was sitting down in his armchair when Jack followed him. He put his forefinger on Mai's forehead.

"It's to help her fever," Jack explained.

Lin nodded.

"It's normal for a baby to have a fever because of teething. Crying in the middle of the night, drooling, swollen gum. Maybe her appetite will decrease soon, and restless." No one was aware that Feng had already on top of Lin's bookcase.

"To put it simply, more troubles will come?" Lin grimaced. He swore, taking care of a baby is way more difficult than catching a shiki.

"Indeed, Master Lin."

"Where did you get that information?" asked Ni who sat near Lin's leg.

"From a book," Feng answered.

"Aw… Feng does care about Miss Mai. That's really sweet of you," Grom purred at him. "Why don't you come down here?"

Before Feng can answer her, Shui opened the door with a crestfallen face. "I can't find it, Master Lin. I looked everywhere and no squishy object for Miss Mai's teething."

"Are you sure?" Lin looked at her.

Shui nodded. "I searched it twice and nothing."

"Did the babysitters not prepare them for this occasion? I'm sure, Master Lin has given them the instruction to prepare all Miss Mai's needs." Huo now asked with a frown. "She is in an age for teething, anyway."

Shui shrugged and closed the door. "Maybe they think Mai doesn't need it yet."

Lin sighed. Mai had stopped her killer crying because of Jack's cold finger, but now she was sobbing. Lin felt a twinge in his chest when he saw Mai was in pain.

An old feeling that he had never felt anymore for over than 400years.

"How about you put your finger for her to chew, Master?" Feng suggested.

It won't hurt to try.

Shui was about to remind Lin to wash his hands first, but she was too late.

Mai was crying harder when she tried to chew Lin's finger with her tooth. Mai was the type of a baby who gets more hurt if she chews on something in teething season.

"Shui, bring me a small cup of baijiu."

"Right away, Master." Shui went out to the basement to get that Chinese alcohol drink. Her dragon form didn't hinder her to do her job.

"Eh? Are you going to drink, Master?" Grom asked excitedly. "Why only a cup? I want it too."

Lin glared at her. "It isn't for me. It's for Mai."

It took five seconds for Ni, Groom, and Jack to shout their protests. They had been too long on Lin's side that they can act casually with him. While Huo and Feng just waiting for their Master's explanation.

Shui walked in with a cup of baijiu in her hand. "Are you arguing again?" she asked when they stopped and looked at her.

Lin didn't take the cup from her, instead, he dipped his pinky finger into it.

"Master Lin," Ni pleaded. "I know you are desperate, but drugging her is a bad thing."

"I'm not going to drug her. Just watch and learn." His assertive and confident tone made them quiet.

Lin opened Mai's mouth and rubbed his finger coated baijiu to her bumpy gum. He repeated it until Mai's face relax.

Mai let out a satisfied sigh. She gripped his stray hair and fell asleep.

The room was silent as they all watching Mai.

"Woah… look at that." Grom gasped.

"She is so cute when she is asleep. But honestly, her crying is horrible," Jack cringed.

All of them agreed with him.

"How?" Ni whispered, not wanting to disturb Mai's sleep.

"Back then, people used some alcohol to numb their children's gums," he explained it to them.

A memory of her mother did the same to his younger sister sneaked into Lin's head. A very old memory.

Lin got up and walked out from his room to bring Mai to her room. He put her down to the white crib after struggling with Mai's steel grip.

'Why is this baby cause some old things to arise from nowhere?' he thought while stroking her left cheek so tenderly.

Lin came back to his room and finally could sleep. All his shikigamis had already gone. He was closing his bed curtains when an idea came up to him.

At first, he cursed his stupidity but, it was a brilliant idea. Better late than never.

'From now on, you all have to participate in taking care of Mai,' Lin gave a command to his shikigamis through their link, then cut it before he could hear their whining, protests, and arguments.

Tomorrow he will fire those two incompetent babysitters.

After he analyzed how they were working together to babysit her tonight, it wasn't so bad after all.

One onmyouji and six shikigamis sure can manage.

'I hope she won't be a difficult child more than this.'


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! First, I want to thank you for the reviews/followers/favourite and all the readers! Thank you so much!

grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

If taking care of Mai as a baby was a nightmare for Lin, now he's starting to think about it. Because Mai as a toddler was a nightmare stage two.

When she was ten months old, she had started to walk and run when she was a year old. She had made two female shikis chasing her down all around the house with their human forms.

A pair of strong arms reached out to Mai who was laughing, lifting her up. Mai giggled when she saw who had succeeded to catch her. Her hands automatically grip his silky hair.

"Brat."

"Ko-Ko"

"It's Master Lin to you," he said, cursing Grom because she was the one who taught her to call him Uncle Koujo and Jack to call him Master Koujo.

"Ah, thank goodness you caught her, Master," said Shui in some light blue traditional clothes with irregular breathing.

"Why does she run from you again?" Lin asked them whilst carrying the fat baby.

"Because we want to dress her up with this," Grom answered, holding up a soft pink tutu dress.

It was summer in Hongkong, no wonder Mai didn't want to wear that dress.

"Why you want to put that dress on her? It's summer."

"Master, do you remember what date today is?" Grom asked.

"Yes. And?"

"It's Mai's first birthday, Master," Shui deadpanned.

3th of July.

Of course, it was Mai's birthday!

"First birthday?" Lin mumbled like he didn't like that fact. To be honest, it felt like more than a year he had been taking care of her. A century maybe.

"Yes, Master. And Mr Kang wants to celebrate it. The others are preparing the room and the cake."

Lin Kang was one of his close relatives. He was a middle-aged man with a cheerful and wise personality. He also one of few people who welcomed Mai to Lin clan. He fell in love with Mai when she was four months old.

His wife had passed away years ago and his children have had their own family or study overseas. Sometimes he feels lonely because his children rarely visit him.

Lin sighed. "That old man," he muttered.

"Ko-Ko, pway," Mai said, tugging his hair.

"We're not going to play. You need to dress up for your birthday party."

"Bedey?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, birthday. Now let Shui dan Grom dress you."

"Dless? Foo?"

"No, dress isn't food. It's clothes"

Mai pouted. "Hury." She held her stomach to prove it.

"Miss Mai, you had eaten your lunch an hour ago," Shui said. This toddler was like a vacuum cleaner with food.

"Don't worry, Miss Mai. There will a lot of food for your birthday party," Grom coaxed her.

"Lot?" Mai's eyes got bigger with astonishment expression.

Grom nodded, trying to not pinch her chubby cheeks. "Come on. Dress first, then food," she said, reached to Mai.

Mai let Grom carry her and Lin was happy she released his hair

"Where is Kang?" Lin asked before dismissed them.

"In the living room, Master," Grom answered him.

Lin nodded, a cue for them to leave.

"Excuse us, Master Lin," Shui excused them and retreated to Mai's room with a bow.

Lin thought for a moment and stopped. Then he turned around and walked to his garage. One of his servants offered to drive him, but he rejected it and drove alone to town.

In the sea of modern clothes, Lin stood up with his midnight blue embroidery hanfu. He looks so mythical there, and his eyepatch only made people curious who was that man. Elder people who know him will bow down.

But, Lin didn't have time to feel self-conscious with those stares. He took the elevator inside the mall and went up to baby's section.

He explored every alley on that section but didn't get what he was looking for. In fact, he himself had no idea what he was doing.

Dolls?

'No, they are creepy. Especially that one with a white dress and two braids.'

Clothes?

'No, she already has a large amount of them.'

Toys?

'No.'

Rocking horse?

'One hundred percent she will fall.'

Lin was getting frustrated with this. There were none of these stuff that suitable enough for him. Mai had everything in that store. Not all, but half of them and Lin's shikis were to blame.

"Anything you give to Miss Mai, I'm sure she will be happy, Master Lin," Huo said from Lin's shoulder. No one could see him.

"Yes, but none of it seems fit."

Half an hour later his cell phone rang. Lin pulled it from his hidden pocket. "What is it, Kang?"

"Where are you, Master Lin? The party won't start without you."

Lin sighed. Looks like his attempt was fruitless. "On my way."

"Are you sure not buying anything, Master?" Huo asked as they went out from that section.

"We don't have time." With that, they left the mall.

After putting the car in the garage, he went inside and walked to the living room that was decorated with balloons, ribbons, and a dozen pink things Lin didn't know were exist.

There was only his shikis, Kang and Kang's shikis on that room. It wasn't like everyone in the house knew Mai's birthday and Kang didn't invite them. He wouldn't invite people who will only suck the master of the house up by celebrating her birthday.

"Ko-Ko!" Mai called and ran up to him when she was seeing his guardian came.

Lin didn't bother to correct her as Mai slipped because of her dress. He had quickly caught her, not letting her kiss the floor. Everyone in the room gasped then sighed in relieve.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not run," Lin scolded her. But Mai was only laughing.

"Master Lin, where were you?" Kang asked.

"Nowhere."

"Ko-Ko, foo, foo," Mai pointed to the large table that wasn't supposed to be there.

Lin looked at the various kinds of foods on that table. "Yes, I can see that." There was no way Mai could finish those.

"Come on. We have to start it now," Ni said from a different table with Mai's cake on it.

They celebrated it with so much fun. A smile had never left her face. She blew her candle with Lin's help. All of them said happy birthday to her. She didn't really understand, although Shui had explained it to her. But, they all look happy, so did Mai.

"Present time!" Grom squealed.

"Pwesen?" Mai looked up from Lin's lap. "Foo?"

"No. Present is a thing you give to someone in order to celebrate or congratulate them on a special occasion."

Mai frowned. There were many words she couldn't understand there. "No foo?" she asked again.

All of the adults except Lin was chocking with laughter when they saw Lin's exasperated expression.

"No. Present isn't a food," he simplified.

"Here. This is my present for you," Kang gave his gift to Mai.

"Say thank you, Mai," Lin reminded her whenever someone gives her something.

"Chan… you." So much effort there for her to say those words.

Kang patted her head, smiling at her. "You're welcome."

'Mai is positively got this old man around her fingers,' said Lin in his head.

Lin helped Mai to open every present she got from Kang and his shikis. Kang gave her spinning animals projector lamp. His shikis gave some handmade kinds of stuff. The most shocking thing was, Feng made a very beautiful flower crown.

"So cute!" Jack exclaimed when he put the flower crown on Mai's head. "She looks like a doll."

"Yes, she does," Kang agreed with him. He felt years younger by looking at Mai.

After all the presents were done, they looked at Lin with expectation. "Your turn, Master," said Kang.

Mai's face one of he couldn't stand to look. Those eyes were like asking him to kill himself and back to life again.

Well, he can do that.

Lin gave up. It was his fault to forget her first birthday after all. He took off his YinYang shaped charm necklace and encircled it twice around Mai's neck because it was too long for her. It still did actually.

Mai held the charm in her hand and looked at it, tilting her head to the right and left, like she was solving a puzzle. Then, she looked up at Lin and smiled.

A dazzling smile.

"Ko-ko's," she showed the charm to him. "Me."

"Yes, it's for you. It's yours now."

Mai giggled so happily. She hugged Lin and said her thanks.

"Lucky you, Miss Mai. That's Master's precious necklace," Nui said and nuzzled to Mai's legs.

Mai hadn't known what 'precious' means at her age. She was happy because Lin gave her something that belongs to him. She reached out and stroked Ni's fur.

That necklace was given by Lin's father for his protection. Sadly, that charm couldn't protect him from immortality he has now. But, he kept it as a memento and now he gave it to Mai.

The shikis fed and played with Mai, whilst Lin and Kang sat and drank together.

"You actually forgot her birthday, didn't you?" Kang asked and stated the truth.

"Yes." There was no point to lie. Lin took a sip of his baiju and let it burn his throat.

"Do you still hate Japanese, Master?" he filled Lin's cup.

"Yes, I do."

"What about Mai, then?"

Lin was watching Mai who fell as she ran around the room to chase Feng. He won't let her pet him and stayed out from Mai.

"I hate her all the same."

"Ko-Ko!" Mai cried and ran to him again. Although she was hurt because she ran. She gave Lin a signal to lift her.

Lin pulled Mai to his lap and examined where she was hurt whilst scolding her. He looks like a real father there.

"I just tolerate her," he said when there wasn't anything serious on Mai.

Kang chuckled at that statement. "Be careful, Master. Maybe someday you, on the contrary, will be surrounded by Japanese."

"Don't jinx it, Kang!"

* * *

A/N: I decided 'Ko-Ko' because Lin's given name is Koujo.

Lin/Lin-san: So many Lin in the house, that it will confuse people. So, no!

Master Lin/Uncle Koujo/Master Koujo: too long for a toddler to pronounce, so it's impossible!

So, say hello to our Ko-Ko!


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. You can say that my laptop hypothetically had blown up two weeks ago.

Once again, thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites. *kiss*

Still waiting for you to choose the pairings. :D

Grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

A dishevelled seven-years-old girl with pigtails walked home from school. It wasn't the building that she considered as her home, but the immortal being in there she called home. A red backpack felt so heavy on her narrow shoulders, which was strange because usually, it didn't feel like that.

Mai blew her stray hair on her face as she opened the front door to the Lin Koujo's private house. She shed off her backpack and her shoes.

"I'm home," she mumbled so tiredly. Mai dragged her backpack, it was easier that way.

She ignored the servants who welcomed her. Usually, she will greet them back, but not now. Mai was about to climb the stairs when Lin descended down.

"Mai, don't drag your backpack," Lin said firmly. After a few seconds, he noticed that Mai looks untidy and usually she will jump to him as soon she reaches home.

Mai looked up at Lin with uncertain eyes, then she shifted her gaze to the floor. Without any reply, she held her backpack in front of her chest and began to climb up as Lin step on the last stair.

'That's weird,' Lin thought. Mai seems less cheerful today, even gloomy. "Mai."

Mai stopped on her track and turned around to face Lin. Not quite directly because she still looked down. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he asked with a flat tone.

Mai nodded. "I'm okay, Ko-Ko."

Almost seven years and she still stick with that name. "Did you get a bad score?" Oh yeah, Lin will scold her if she did.

"No, I didn't!" She blurted rather louder than before. Truth to be told, she didn't.

"Then what's wrong? You look so messy." He could sense that Mai was being guilty of something.

"I-I'm just tired. Can I go to my room now and rest?" she asked like a brat. Mai cursed herself as she stuttered, not that she knew any bad language yet.

For Lin, she was indeed a brat.

Lin narrowed his visible eye and was about to reprimand her. But in that exact moment, a servant came in.

"Excuse me, Master Lin. There is a phone call for you from London. He said his name is Martin Davis," he said after bowed politely.

'Martin Davis?' Lin, of course, knew that big name. His reputation and fame were around all the paranormal world. Lin had met him twice in the Paranormal Conference years ago but, never had a chance to know each other properly.

"Quick answer that, Ko-Ko. International call is expensive," said Mai, grateful as she knew she could escape.

Lin didn't have a choice. "Go to your room. Don't forget to do your homework after you rest," he ordered Mai and went to his office.

Mai let out a breath of relief and continued her track to her room upstairs. In her room she threw her backpack on her bed, walking to her drawer and pulling out a simple t-shirt and pants with ducks printed. After changed her school uniform, she removed the hair ties.

She made a mess of her long brown hair as she looked herself in the mirror. She was so screwed up, angry, and sad. Mai didn't know which one of the feelings was the elephant in her heart.

Sensing that she needs to face it, she got onto the bed. She opened her schoolbag and pulled an object with a dejected expression. Mai was almost crying at the condition of her treasure. The only treasure that made her can hold on every time she was away from Lin.

Mai laid on the bed whilst gripping on a necklace with YinYang shaped charm, broken in half.

"What should I do?" she groaned, staring at the ceiling as if it could give her an answer.

* * *

Lin stepped into his office, sitting down first before lifting the receiver. "Lin Koujo speaking." He switched his language as soon he felt comfortable on his chair.

"Good afternoon, Mr Lin, I'm Martin Davis from BSPR. How do you do?" It was morning in London and afternoon in Hongkong.

"Good morning, Dr Davis. How do you do?" Lin replied him with the same politeness.

"It had been such a long time since we had talked in India two years ago," the Professor started to open the conversation.

"Yes, indeed. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you are a Taoist Diviner and Master of Lin clan in Hongkong. Is that true?" It was just a formality question. A Martin Davis, of course, had his homework done before calling him.

Lin refused to be the new experiment for BSPR, but he replied anyway. "Yes, I am. Where is this conversation going, Professor?"

"Can I ask you a favour, Mr Lin?" Martin stopped his chit-chat as he heard Lin's tone.

"What if I refuse?"

"I recently have adopted a pair of twins from America this spring. Their names are Eugene and Oliver and both of them are gifted. The older one has a potential to be a perfect medium, while the younger has a very massive PK ability to be owned by a seven years old boy and a psychometry to add," Martin didn't waste his time to explain before Lin truly refuse him. "Oliver's PK is the most I'm worried about. Without his brother, he couldn't use his ability without endangering his life."

"How is his brother had something to do with his PK?"

At least he could draw the Taoist's attention. "After some research, we believe it's related to the fact that they are twins. They have a connection we couldn't understand. One more problem is he can't control his PK, which makes him tired and weary every day. I had assigned people who could train him to hone his ability, but none of it works. On the other hand, Gene, sometimes he would sleep-walk or get into a trance state that he won't talk and just stare into empty space. Two weeks ago, he was possessed on the way to school without no one knowing until he got home and we had to exorcise the spirit.

At first, Lin had assumed that Dr Davis adopted them just for his experiment, but as he kept talking about his children, he could conclude that that wasn't the case. He could hear the Professor's voice laced with worry for his sons.

"And what is your purpose by calling me today?" Lin asked, still with his cool tone.

"I want to ask you to teach them how to control their abilities, please. I know you have a lot of experiences in this field to train people."

True. Lin had taught many of Taoists and psychic ability user. Being an eternal creature and have much time at his disposal sure make him boring sometimes.

"I can send one of my associates to train your sons, the one who will capable enough to represent me." Somehow Lin could understand the father of two children. Yeah, somehow.

"Not my intention to be rude, Mr Lin, but you are the one I need to train them."

Lin frowned at his demand. "Do you doubt my assessment that my associate positively can train them?"

"I'm sorry if that was the implication you got from me, but that wasn't it. Not at all," Martin tried to clarify the meaning of his utterance. "I just want the best for my sons and you are the best. If they can't control it soon, I'm afraid they would…" He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, couldn't continue his sentence.

Lin was silent for several minutes. If there were problems that can make the CEO of BSPR shook that badly, that means serious.

"And in the meantime, as we are talking now, Oliver is in the hospital because he couldn't contain his PK two days ago and hasn't wake up since then. While Gene won't come to school and have been blaming himself non-stop. My wife, Luella, is exhausting herself by staying in the hospital twenty-four hours without going home."

Desperation was in Martin's voice. He had never felt this way before, maybe this is what every parent feels when their children are in danger.

"I understand, Dr Davis."

"You will accept it?"

"No," he answered rather bluntly. "But, I will think about it and give the answer in three days from now."

Martin disappointed, but couldn't help the new hope that was blooming in his chest. "Okay, I will be waiting and I hope good news from you, Mr Lin."

"We will see. Until later, Dr Davis."

"Until later and thank you for your time."

With that, the two put down the receiver at the same time.

At night in Lin's chamber, he was thinking about the offer from Dr Davis. If what he had said were true, the condition of Oliver won't get better. He believes his PK will kill him slowly, although the connection he has with his brother helped him in one way or another.

Lin couldn't sum up anything if he hasn't seen it yet with his eyes–or eye in his case–and inspect it himself. But, if he accepts his offer, that means he must fly to London because Oliver wasn't in a condition to be in an aeroplane. And leave Mai in the process. Not to mention, he didn't know how long it will take.

After contemplating until 4 AM, he couldn't deny his needs to sleep. For once he was glad Mai didn't sneak into his bed. Which was, once again for the day, weird.

* * *

After two days after that phone call, someone was knocking on Mai's bedroom door as she was doing her homework in an autumn evening.

"Are you there, Mai?" Lin asked from outside of her room.

"Yes, please come in," Mai replied as she heard the guest was. She turned to face her guardian.

Lin closed the door behind him and walked to Mai. "Are you doing your homework?"

"Mh-hm," she gave him positive reply with a troubled expression.

"Let me see," he leant closer to see her books on the desk. "Your character is wrong here. It should be like this," he pointed and corrected it with a pencil from Mai's hand.

Mai has always like Lin's Chinese character hand-writing, it showed his charisma. Her most favourite was her name written on a white sheet paper by him. Mai was begging him to write it big enough, so she could frame and hang it in her room.

"Oh, okay," Mai nodded as she understands where she went wrong.

Lin was looking down to check her mistakes when he noticed the necklace was missing from her. Weird. She had never detached it before, except…

"Mai, where is your necklace?"

Her hand automatically reached to her neck, almost panicky. "Ah… Today we had a swimming lesson at school and I removed it so it won't get lost in the water." Not that she lied. "It's still in my backpack."

Lin arched his brow. "Really?"

"Yes," Mai's replied was too fast for Lin's taste. "Why are you here, Ko-Ko? Do you need something?"

That attempt was enough to distract Lin. Not quite actually, because there was something more urgent he needed to say than worrying a necklace.

"I need to talk to you," he said and brought a chair to sit in front of Mai. His expression was so serious, but his tone was the one that gave Mai a hint that anything he had to say must be really important.

Mai's stomach clenched at that.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites. *kiss*

Grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _New York, United State of America_**

It was a nice sunny afternoon spring in New York City. A sea of people was passing by on the pavement with vehicles noise as the background sound. All of them were busy with their own business, disregarded the dirty air they had been inhaled.

On the side of the crowded city, there were two boys in a supermarket. One was crouching down to decide his snack on the shelf, almost drooling at everything the store had. Whilst the younger one hadn't moved his eyes from the book in his hands since they reached the supermarket, except when he had to pick his tea leaves. He started to feel irritated as his brother couldn't choose any.

"Would you be quick?" the seven years old boy asked with a scowl.

"But it's hard to pick one, you know. I want them all," the older one pouted at him.

"It's just a snack, not a math exam," he deadpanned as he closed his book after remembering the page he was on.

"Says the one who needed twenty minutes to pick a can of tea," the same face boy as his younger brother retorted.

The grumpy brother sighed. "Just hurry up, okay? Or Mrs Ackerman will scold us because she needs her ketchup for dinner."

They were running an errand for their guardian and cook in the orphanage. The truth was, Miss Ackerman ordered the older kids to do it, but they were too lazy and delegated their task to them. And as the new kids in that place and they were being the older ones, the brothers couldn't refuse.

They were sent to an orphanage last winter after their parents died in the snowstorm, but they won't trade it for anything. Their parents had exploited their special abilities and worked them to death. They used the money to satisfy their lifestyle, gambling, and more alcohols, whilst their children didn't eat regularly to the level of malnutrition.

The father was an American and the mother was a Japanese. The children with the same face inherited the dark-blue eyes from the father, and black hair from the mother. Their parents were an epitome of a disaster couple. They fought, cursed, drunk, and had sex in front of the twins. Sometimes with different people.

The twins' names are Eugene and Oliver.

Eugene or Gene is the older and Oliver or Noll for the younger one. They are a pair of identical twins, like a mirror reflection but, they have a different personality. Gene is an easy-going person and always smile, everybody tends to love him instantly. On the other hand, Oliver is a reserved, arrogant, and an unsociable boy.

For the better of words, they were glad to be in an orphanage than their house. The environment wasn't as good as a normal home, but they didn't ask for too much. Just a roof over their heads, decent food to eat, and no one abuses them or their abilities were enough for them.

"Okay, I pick this," Gene held up a bar of chocolate in his hand with a wide grin.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Let's go," he turned around with a shop basket. "If you had been quick we will be home earlier."

"Oh, come on. You just want to read your book, not give a damn care for the ketchup," Gene said with a knowing look.

"If you know it, then don't waste my time any more than it should be."

They went to the cashier and add their monthly allowance to pay their things. As they walked into the Central Park gate, Gene slowed down his pace with an anxious face. He looked to the right and left warily.

"Noll, do we have to pass this park?" Gene asked petulantly.

Oliver knew why Gene had to stall in the supermarket before. He didn't quite like the atmosphere in the park, especially near the lake. Because of his horrible experience with a spirit from his work he was afraid to repeat it again. One or two spirits weren't a problem for him, but a group of them will freak him out. He would try to cleanse the willing spirit, but the harsh ones were hard for him.

"Yes, we do. Do you want to go through the valleys than the park?" Oliver asked, stopping his track as Gene did.

Gene shook his head furiously. "No, thanks."

"Relax," he said and held his older brother's hand to connect his PK. "I won't let them hurt you again."

To be honest, he felt guilty when Gene was attacked by a spirit whilst he wasn't there to prevent it. Noll wasn't an expressive individual, but Gene knew deep down he had a kind-hearted soul who tried to protect him.

Gene sent the PK back after filtering it and Noll made a transparent barrier for them that no one could see it. They learnt it as they grew up with their abilities and found the connection was really useful for them.

Gene giggled as he felt safe inside Noll's barrier. "Okay. Thank you, my sweet little brother."

Oliver cringed. "Stop using that disgusting tone to me," he put his other hand on his thin sweater pocket.

"Yeah, but you love me," Gene said smugly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You better mastered your skill to block spirits before I despise you enough to let you go an errand alone," he stated, huffing at his cheerful brother. Not five minutes ago he was scared with the giant park.

"Eh!? So, you admit it that you love me. Aw, my baby brother has grown up," Gene patted his head.

Oliver swatted her hand. "I only three minutes later than you. Don't act like you are much older than me."

"But I AM older than you," the older twin emphasized it, sticking his tongue out childishly.

Not a second later Gene froze as he heard a maniac laughter. He knew the owner of that voice. Oliver took a notice of it and Gene almost glomped at him.

"Well, hello again, Gene," a young female ghost, about twenty-years-old appeared in front of them with a crazy smile. "How are you, darling?"

Now Gene could understand Noll's feeling when someone used that flirty tone by someone you don't like. Didn't mean Noll hates him.

"Go away, Eve!" Gene stomped angrily at the ghost. Eve liked to annoy him every time he was on the west side of the Central Park.

"Her again?" Oliver asked and arched his brow. He couldn't see spirit.

Eve tried to get closer to Gene, but something with some electricity sting stopped her. She hissed, scowling at the other who was smirking as he felt the ghost touch his barrier.

"Yes, her again," Gene answered, glad the barrier kept her at the bay.

Eve wasn't an evil ghost, but she liked to play a prank with the people in the park. She was a prostitute when was still alive and murdered fifty years ago by her psychopath costumer. Gene had offered to help her to move on by finding his body buried under the park. But, Eve rejected that offer because she wasn't ready to leave the living plane and since then she decided to harass the twins, especially Gene.

Who could resist teasing some cute boys?

"Ohhh… the younger brother is protecting my beloved Gene. Isn't he sweet?" Eve purred at Noll, although he couldn't hear her.

That was what Gene said before.

Gene scowled that they had said the same thing about his twin. "You better not mess with him or he will destroy your spirit with his power," he linked his other arm with Naru's.

Eve giggled like a lunatic. "I like to mess with you better than that block of ice. You don't need to be jealous, Gene. I'm all yours, darling," she flirted again with him, her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Gene growled and Eve returned it with her playful growl. Then the ghost laughed again. She was one of a happy ghost, considering the gruesome way she died.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he heard the sound from Gene's throat. His twin was always kind to all spirits, give his best to help them to move on, even the evil one. But, this particular ghost really annoyed him to the point he was boiling inside.

"Come on, we need to get going. Just ignore her," Noll tugged Gene's hand and continued their trip to go back.

"Aw, going already? Come back for me, okaaay~" she shouted at the twins merrily, waving her hand to see them off.

Gene looked back and stick his tongue out.

Eve only giggled at that childish act.

Well, he was a seven years old boy after all.

* * *

A lady with a long brown hair and blue-sky eyes was crying at a bench in the Central Park a week after the twins' encounter with Eve. She wore a lavender shirt and peach pants with a pair of white high heels. Her outfit screamed spring, but his eyes hadn't stopped her tears from flowing down.

She came to New York with her husband for his work. Now her husband was in a meeting with his colleagues in America, leaving her in the hotel. But that wasn't the reason she cried in a public place.

At first, she decided to take a walk and she chose the Central Park. She took a detour to a café and bought two sandwiches with some tea before going to the park. As a psychiatrist, her mind flew to observe people there one by one. The lady laughed as a dog came to her, begging for her sandwich with a cute look.

After done with her brunch she sat there, enjoying the breeze whilst sipping her tea. The tea wasn't as good as in England, but it would suffice for now. Her peace moment had to be destroyed by a voice of a child.

"Mommy, daddy, here! We can have a picnic here," a young girl about 6 or 7 years old waved at her parents from under a big tree. She was so happy to find a good spot.

"Cathy, don't run like that. What if you fall down?" her father gave him a soft scold with affection as he was approaching her.

"But if I don't hurry someone might steal the spot," Cathy replied defiantly, grinning as his father only rolled his eyes.

The mother chuckled at their banter. "Stop it you two. Now let's have a picnic, shall we? Cathy, can you help mommy spread the cover?"

"Okay," the blond-haired kid helped her mother, whilst his father was waiting with their picnic basket.

The three of them sat on the cover and Cathy squealed as she saw all the foods her mother had made. "Wow. Mommy, they look delicious."

"I agree, Cat," the father copied his daughter. "You're the best wife I could ever ask for." He kissed his wife so lovingly.

"And the best mommy," her daughter continued, giggling at her parents. She thought they were the best couple ever.

The mother blushed, delighted with her husband and daughter's praise for her. "Geez, you two like to make me embarrassed."

They laughed together like a happy family should.

Not far from them, the lady's eyes on the bench glazed with tears. She had been watching them from the start and felt that scene had incised her heart. That was she has always longed for.

Don't get her wrong, she and her husband were a very happy couple. They had been married for more than ten years and they still loved each other. The fire of their passion and love have never wavered, not even for a second.

But.

She couldn't bring him a perfect family.

She couldn't because her uterus wasn't strong enough to carry a baby and she'd had twice miscarriages. She couldn't bear it anymore and decided to freeze her eggs. It was killing her inside, including her husband who has faithfully always by her side through all of it.

The lady knew that her husband wants some children, or just one. One child, is that too much to ask? There was a time she thought a divorce to free his husband from her, however…

"If you think I married you because you can give me a child, then I will ask Cambridge to take back your degree. I swear to you, I swear to my life, I swear to the law, I swear to God in front of a priest to always love you whatever your condition is, no matter what the circumstances we must face. And no one will break my vow as long as I live, with or without any child. Forever, Luella. Forever."

Her husband wasn't a romantic human being. He was an awkward, stable, but diligent and caring man. So, when he said those words she couldn't help but erase all her bad thoughts to separate from her other half.

He helped her to accept herself.

And she did.

But in this park, alone, with the sight of happy family, she couldn't control her emotions. She was a thirty-two-years old woman, yet she had felt like a-hundred-years old already. She rummaged her pocket, looking for some handkerchief or tissue. But she had none except some changes in it.

"Um… Hello Ma'am, are you okay?"

The lady looked up to see who asked her with eyes full of tears. She met with two pairs of deep blue eyes.

* * *

Gene and Oliver needed to go through the park again, but thank goodness it was on the different side so, Eve wouldn't bother him. That was the day of their allowance day and they wanted to buy something for themselves. Gene bought his monthly American comic and Noll bought a book of Paranormal Science about ESP by Martin Davis.

Oliver had to carry their books or his twin will read while walking and harm himself on the way. Gene protested that Noll also did the same before, but Noll ignored it.

"What is it?" Noll asked when Gene stopped in his track, cautious for him.

"Noll, there is a lady crying over there," he pointed to a woman in early thirty, looking down with a broken sob at a bench.

"And?" the younger inquired him to continue, although he knew where this was going to.

Gene turned to him. "What do you think that makes her sad?"

"One that isn't our business," he replied logically.

"I know that," Eugene said exasperatedly. He glanced at Noll with a pleading look to approach her. "It won't take long to see if she were fine or not."

"One look and you know she isn't fine, Gene."

"Yes, I get it, Mr Genius. But she looks so sad, you know. Maybe we can comfort her, just for a little bit," Gene coaxed him again. He won't stop until the end.

After a long contemplation, Oliver sighed heavily. "Fine. But I won't do anything."

"You're the best, Noll," he cheered and pulled her to get closer to the sad lady. They stood in front of her. "Um… Hello Ma'am, are you okay?"

The lady looked up with tears and hurriedly wiped them after gawking at the twins. One had a kind look, the other had a flat expression.

"Ah, yes, I'm okay. I apologise for making a scene," she sniffed, cursing for not having something to dry her tears. "Oh, I'm so embarrassing."

Gene patted her pockets to find the same object as the brown-haired lady, but he also couldn't find any. The most surprising phenomenon of the day was, Noll offered his deep green handkerchief to the lady. Gene had his mouth opened at his brother manner.

Luella smiled at the gesture, wondering how a child who was looking so cold can be considerate. "Thank you, boys. My name is Luella. Nice to meet you." she introduced herself as she was dabbing her eyes.

The cheerful one replied her. "My name Eugene, but you can call me Gene for short," next he pointed his twin. "This is my younger brother. His name is Oliver or Noll. Nice to meet you too"

Their presences were enough to sooth Luella. She thinks that they were so cute. "Thank you for worrying me before."

"No problem, Ma'am. Are you sure you okay?" Gene asked with concern laced his voice.

Luella nodded. "Yes, because both of you I feel better," she said truthfully. "Would you sit down with me?"

"Sure!"

However, Noll elbowed him to give him a sign that he didn't want to. Then they had a conversation through their telepathy.

'What?' Gene asked with some pain on his side.

'You said it won't take long and I don't want to sit down with her,' Noll replied through their link furiously.

'Noll, she is lonely. It won't hurt to accompany her for a while.'

'Gene!'

Luella watched the twins looking at each other and every face they made. It was like they had their secret conversation.

"It's okay if you can't sit down with me. I'm sure you have some business to do."

They turned to her. "No, it's okay. I want to sit with you, Ma'am." To indicated it, Gene sat on Luella's right side, grinning at her. "My brother only wants to read his new book, anyway. He can do it anywhere, anytime."

"Oh." Luella looked at the younger twin sighed at Gene's behaviour. "Then… why don't you sit down and read here? I won't disturb you," she offered and patted on her left side.

Without further comment, Oliver sat on the bench. He pulled his new book from the shopping bag and removed the plastic cover. It took him his fortune to buy it.

"Oh!" Luella couldn't hold her surprise when she saw the book. It was the latest of his husband's book as the author. "You like paranormal thing?"

Oliver glanced at her but soon give his attention to the book. "Yes. Is there any problem?"

"Noll, don't be rude! The lady was asking you nicely," Gene scolded his younger.

"No, not at all. I'm just thinking that you must be very smart to understand the content of the book. Paranormal isn't something easy understand," Luella replied with a sincere look.

"You know about paranormal?"

Oh, Luella got Noll's attention there.

"More or less."

"What do you know about paranormal?"

"Hm… All I can say is paranormal is an unexplainable field. That's why there is paranormal science to explain it," Luella tapped on Noll's book. "The researchers, scientists, and psychics work together to gather all the data to prove that paranormal world exists."

"Wow. You do pretty understand about paranormal, huh," Gene chipped in after hearing the lady.

Luella shrugged, smiling. "Just a little here and there. But, if you are really interested in the paranormal world, that's great I guess."

Oliver looked at her for quite some time before nodded and back to his book. Luella swore she saw his cheeks turned pink there, so did Gene. He snickered at her brother through their telepathy, but the twin ignored him.

Then they all talked about regular things. It was actually only Luella and Gene who chatted actively, whilst Noll had once or twice answered them. They didn't realize the time until Noll saw the clock in the park.

"Gene, we have to go. It's already four," and they have to be home by five.

"Really? I didn't know we lost track of time."

"I'm sorry if I took your time for so long. Your parents must be worried right now. Do you want me to walk you home?"

The twins got up from their seat and again looked at each other. Gene tried to smile sincerely. It had never been easy to say it. "No, you don't have to. We live in an orphanage and it's near, anyway. So, it's okay."

Luella stunned at that. "You are orphans?"

Gene grimaced. "Yeah." He didn't want her pity, that was why he had never said it in their conversation. He only said they live in America since they were born

"Come on, Gene!" Noll urged him as he was walking towards the gate.

"Yes, yes. It's nice to meet you, Ma'am. Bye!" he shouted his farewell and chased after Oliver.

As for Luella, she was silent for a while. "Orphans? Hm…."


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites. *kiss*

Grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

"Martin, Martin!" Luella jumped to him as he was opening the door of their room that night. He was tired but looked at his wife with amusement.

Martin kissed her before asking her, "What is it, Luella?" He put down his suitcase on the table and loosened his tie.

Luella circled her arms to his neck. "Can we adopt children?"

"Adopt?" Martin had no problem with it, but he was a cautious man. "Why suddenly you brought this subject now?"

The brown-haired lady gave him a soft smile. "You know I couldn't have a child. I'm not getting younger and I want some children to be mine."

"Yes, I know that, Lu. But what had happened so you want to adopt? Children you said?" He sat down on the couch whilst his wife poured some tea for him.

"This afternoon I met with two boys at the Central Park. They are around seven-year-old I think, and twins. Later on, before we parted, they said they are orphans and lives in an orphanage near the park. They are so cute, and I want them."

Martin choked and coughed his tea. Luella immediately offered him some tissue and he took it. "Lu, they are not some puppies you can adopt because you think they are cute."

"Geez, I know that," she sighed. "I was crying at the park–"

"What? Why were you crying?" The Professor cut off her sentence, worry marring his face.

"It doesn't matter. My point is–"

"Of course, it matters."

"Martin Davis! Where is your manner? Don't interrupt me while I'm talking," Luella warned him with her blue fire eyes.

"But you need to tell me why you were crying. You're my wife, Lu," he said with tenderness.

Luella couldn't refuse him when he used that tone to her. "Fine. I was crying because I saw a happy family at the park and being alone didn't help me to feel that I want that perfect picture. Now, let me continue," she added before his husband can cut her again. "And right in that moment, the twins came to me to ask me if I was okay and gave me a handkerchief. I thought that was so sweet of them so, I invited them to sit with me. The younger one didn't want to at first because he wanted to go home and read his new book. And you know what kind of book did he read?"

Martin knew there was a surprise behind her smirk. "What?"

"He read the latest book of Martin Davis about ESP," she giggled when she saw his husband's flabbergasted face. "It wasn't just for show. He reads like you, savouring paranormal words like breathing."

"That's pretty… amazing," he said after finding the right word and sipped his tea. "Did he enjoy it?"

Luella nodded. "His name is Oliver. And his big brother, Gene, said that Martin Davis is Oliver's favourite author. Oliver replied him with 'it's because he is a true scientist that have more accurate data than the others.'"

Martin was speechless. "Gene? As in Eugene?" His wife nodded again. "What about him?"

"I think he is an intelligent boy and very cheerful despite his condition being an orphan. They have different personalities, yet complete each other. I feel bad when I mentioned their parents," Luella looked down.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know back then," he reassured his soulmate. "You still haven't given me the explanation why you have decided to adopt them."

More than ten years they had been married and her smile still can dazzle him. "There were a lot of people in the park, why they were the ones who approach me when I was wishing for a child? And I thought to myself, 'is it a fate?' My answer, 'yes, it's a fate.'"

Martin smiled at her. He knew that Luella believes in fate. "I don't have any objection to adopting a child or children." Luella's face was full of hope. "But, are you sure they are the ones that you want? You had only met them once and didn't know them fully well."

His husband had always been a logical person, and she loved him nonetheless. "I'm sure they aren't bad children."

"I trust your judgement about people, Lu. What I meant was, how about they had a traumatic experience with their parents and didn't want to be adopted. Most of the orphans are victims of domestic violence."

Luella's face turned grim and forgot about that. "I hope they wouldn't one of them," she mumbled.

"No one would," he added and kissed her forehead.

"Then, how about we visit them and getting to know about them?" Luella's orbs changed to excited again.

Martin nodded. "We can do that."

"Okay," she cheered. "How about tomorrow after your meeting?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," he agreed and happy when Luella was happy. "Do you know where are their orphanage?"

Luella's eyes became blank with a smile frozen on her lips.

She didn't know.

* * *

"I'm nervous, Martin," Luella held his husband's hand harder as they were walking closer to the orphanage. It took them a day to find the orphanage near the Central Park.

The two-story of orphanage house was big, made of red bricks with white roofs. It was a nice home for kids with spacious yard and flower garden in the back.

"It's okay," Martin smiled to soothe the lady.

Children were playing in the yard as they entered the orphanage. It sure was a nice Sunday to play soccer for boys and the girls invited their dolls for afternoon tea under the sun. Their enthusiastic voice as they were running around the green grass had made Luella's heart fluttering.

Martin pressed the buzzer of the front door. A minute later a middle-aged woman opened the door with a smile. She wore a long sleeve yellow shirt with a pair of black jeans. A nice outfit to welcome the guests, but still comfortable enough to take care of the children.

"Good afternoon. You must be Mr and Mrs Davis, right?" she greeted them and extended her hand.

"Yes, we are. Just call me Martin, please. Nice to meet you," Martin reached out to shake her hand.

"And call me Luella," she did the same.

"My name is Sarah Swift. Call me Sarah. Nice to meet you. Come on in," Sarah ushered them into her office. "Please, take a seat. What would you like to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice for us, please," Luella asked. Martin nodded as his approval.

"Okay. Wait a moment," she walked out to make her guests some beverage. Five minutes later Sarah came back with two cups of tea and a plate of cookies. "Please have some."

Luella smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sarah sat down behind her office desk and waited for her guests to settled with their drinks. "My assistant said that the two of you want to adopt a child from our orphanage."

"Yes. Children, to be more specific," Luella corrected her kindly.

"Oh, you have decided who the children are?" Sarah was a little bit surprised. It was so rare for a couple to adopt more than one.

Luella nodded. "They are Eugene and Oliver. The twins."

"Before we adopt them, we want to know their records first so we will understand them better," Martin added after sipping his tea.

"Sure. But before that, may I know how you know them first?" Sarah asked while rummaging his cabinet file for Eugene and Oliver's.

"I met them at the Central Park two days ago. I wasn't in my best condition that day," there was no way Luella told Sarah she was crying like a baby. "Then they approached me to make sure I was okay. After that, we talked together. By the end of our time, Gene said that they are orphans."

Sarah smiled and sat down again. "Well, they are nice kids. Oliver might look like an old grouchy uncle, but he has some good points."

They laughed at that.

"Then, why you decided to adopt them? I'm sure it isn't just because they are nice."

Martin put his hand on his wife's back to support her. "No, it isn't just that," she paused for a while. "I can pregnant, but my womb isn't strong enough to carry a child. The supplement and treatments didn't work at all. I have two miscarriages before and chose to freeze my eggs. While I was sitting on a bench, thinking about a child, those two boys appeared before me. It was like my prayer has been answered by God."

This time, Luella didn't cry because of Martin right on her side. His husband smiled at her, proud of her. A simple touch from Martin was enough to make her feel stronger.

Sarah eyes glazed with tears. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Luella. I hope Gene and Noll will be your future children," she smiled and patted Luella's hand.

"Yes, I hope so," she replied with an excited voice.

"What about you, Martin? Are you agreed to adopt them?"

"I don't have any objection; however, I want to know them first. From Luella's story, I find myself quite like them. The question is, would they be adopted by us?"

"Interesting." Looks like the father's instinct has kicked in. Now, why don't we discuss their profile first?"

"Yes," Luella clapped her hands. Martin chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"Gene, Noll! Mrs Swift is calling you to her office," a teenage girl shouted from the patio to the twins who sat under the giant tree.

The boys looked up at the girl and rose up, brushing off any dirt from their pants. "Okay. Thanks!" Gene shouted back to the girl. "Come on, Noll."

Without any further comment, they walked inside to the house. They knocked on Sarah's office door and opened it when they got permission from the owner.

"Mrs Swift, I heard you call us here," the older one spoke first. "Oh! Miss Luella. Nice to see you again." He was surprised to see the lady there with a man with glasses, thinking where he had seen him before.

Noll closed the door behind him and froze in his track when he saw the visitors. He had his full attention to the male guest. While Luella had to hold her giggle at the star-struck Noll.

"Nice to see you two again," Luella replied and stood up with Martin who also stared at Oliver.

"Gene, Noll, come sit here," Sarah patted the couch beside her. They complied, but Noll didn't move his eyes from the man. "Let me introduce my guests today. This is Martin and Luella Davis from London. They have decided to adopt you two."

Gene frowned before widening his eyes. "Martin Davis? As in Martin Davis the parapsychology badass? Excuse me for my language," he said after his younger brother elbowing him. "I'm Gene, by the way. This is Oliver, my younger brother."

They chuckled at the burst. "Hello, Gene. I'm not a badass but, yes, I'm working in parapsychology field," Martin smiled, the kid sure was cheerful like Luella had said.

"Hey, Noll! It's your idol, isn't that gr–" he stopped when he saw his brother still couldn't form any word from his mouth. Gene's laughter exploded. "I'm sorry for my brother's state, sir."

Luella gave his husband a signal to greet Noll. "Hello, Oliver."

The spell had broken and Noll blinked a few times. "Hello, sir," he replied with a nod. Oliver still couldn't believe Martin was in front of him.

"I heard you like my book. Is that true?" Martin wasn't the type to start a chit-chat, but he was trying to. This kid intrigued him, and Gene amused him as he was ridiculing Noll.

Noll glared at Luella, but she couldn't be intimidated by that because his cheeks had turned pink. Luella thought he was so cute, trying to scare her but had failed.

Instead of answering Martin, Oliver just nodded.

"What do you think about it?" Martin asked.

Oliver stared at him and answered, "The ESP topic is interesting especially empath. I think there is a chance that an empath might be not only can feel the emotion of others but also read their thoughts."

Martin's eyes narrowed at the new perspective of his work. "Well, that is an interesting theory. Do you have any prove already?"

Luella knew where this was going to go and stopped it before they open a seminar here. "Okay, stop it now. We are here to discuss the adoptions, not paranormal stuff. Goodness, Martin, you can't hold your scientist's brain, can you?" she scolded Martin who had his sheepish smile.

Sarah and Gene giggled. "Okay. Let's get back to the original topic. How about it Gene, Noll? Do you want to be adopted by the Davis?"

"Does that mean we have to move to London?" Gene asked them with an innocent look.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'm sure you two will enjoy it. Although England can be dreary, however, it's a pleasant country. We'll give the best of us to raise you and Noll," Luella said with determination in every word.

"Well, I don't mind being adopted. That means we have new parents and I have a feeling you will be true to your words," Gene smiled at the parents-to-be, didn't aware of the impact of his own words. They made Martin and Luella's heart swell with pride.

"I don't want to," came Noll's answer who had his indifferent face back, shocking all of them.

"Why?" Gene cried before anyone could ask the same question.

"I just don't feel like it," Noll shrugged and got off from the couch. "Nice to meet you. Goodbye." With that rude attitude, he left the office.

"Noll! Hey! Stop, you idiot scientist! This is older brother's order!" Gene shouted at him as he was rushing to chase him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for Noll's behaviour," Sarah apologized to the Davis after they had abruptly gone from the room.

Luella nodded with a sad expression. Martin pulled Luella to his chest and whispered her sweet nothing. He knew his wife was disappointed. So did he.

* * *

"Do you have to so rude to them? They are nice people, Noll!" Gene scolded his brother as they were entering their room.

"If you want to be adopted by them, go on. But I refuse," Oliver said coolly and took a book from the table. It was Martin's book.

Gene glowered. "You are my brother. I won't leave you here alone and let some people take me far away from you."

"Don't let me get in your way, Gene." Noll settled on his bed and opened the book.

"I swear you really need a good kick in your butt," Gene irritated with his cold attitude. Not long ago he was dumbfounded with Martin and now he sat like nothing had happened.

Oliver kept her mouth shut.

"Tell me why you refuse being adopted by them? I want an honest answer, Oliver!"

Noll closed his book loudly and gave Gene his icy stare. "You are the good twin. I get it if they want to adopt you. But, why also me? If it's because they feel pity to leave me without my twin here then, I don't want it."

"Oh, come on! This again? You can be kind too!"

Before the Davis, there were parents who wanted to adopt. They were captivated by the good-looking twins but, after they had getting to know each other, they preferred to adopt Gene only. Oliver understands that he wasn't an ideal kid to be adopted and told Gene to leave him to have a new life. Gene being Gene, he declined all of them. His brother was everything to him.

"Yeah, by pretending to be like you?" Oliver snorted.

Gene sighed. Why his brother had to be so difficult. "I'm your brother, I know your quality, Noll. You are kind in your own weird way. And I think Martin and Luella aren't shallow people who adopt us based on pity. You don't even listen why they want to adopt us."

Noll looked at the book on his lap and stroked the cover. "I know they are nice people and will be great parents."

"There!"

"Therefore, I don't want to burden them. My power isn't something easy to deal. What if I hurt them in the end because of my lack of control?" Noll continued on.

Now Gene understand. "Martin will find a way to fix that. He is a parapsychology master, he definitely knows how to train you, Noll," he got closer to his brother, sitting near him. "We will have good parents who can help us with our gifts, and a chance for you to learn parapsychology from the best teacher. Great, right?"

"It's because he is a parapsychology scientist I'm afraid that he will exploit us like our late parents. Or worse, put us in a chain of experiments for his thesis. I don't want to repeat that ever again." Only with Gene, he could share the deepest of his feeling.

"Noll," Gene whispered. Their experience with their parents build some nasty scars and trauma for them.

"I beg to differ," Martin opened the door, startling the boys. He had unintentionally eavesdropping their conversation from outside. "I'm not a monster who will exploit or use whatever powers you have." He knelt down before the bed and looked at them with sincerity. "I might put you in some experiments, but that's for me to understand your powers and find how to hone them for you. What are your powers?" he asked bluntly.

Gene answered him first, hoping he could coax Noll to do the same. "I'm a medium."

Martin smiled. "You can see and hear spirits?" Gene nodded. "Are you scared of them?" he asked with a light tone.

"Not really. But, some mean spirits do scary," he thought for a second. "And I have a difficulty to block them."

"That's normal. We will train you to be a proper medium." Martin patted Gene's head, making him blush. "What about you, Noll?"

His eyes couldn't meet with Martin's. "I have psychokinesis and psychometry."

"And you can't control them?"

"Sometimes," the cold twin whispered. He didn't know why he told him that but, maybe because he was desperate with his ability. It was getting stronger.

"If you let me, we will also train you to control it. You two have great abilities. Luella and I will not be burdened if that's what you are thinking. We will be happy to welcome you two to our family."

"You will not force us to work, won't you?" Gene asked. Truth to be told, he was as afraid as Noll, but they must move on. He was the older one so, since the beginning, he carried the older brother role seriously into his hands and be strong for his little one. At least emotionally.

"Of course not." Martin had heard about their biological parents. He grimaced when he was informed about the twins' condition the first time they brought here.

Oliver's face may be showing no expression, but his eyes looked hesitant to comply with him. Martin couldn't blame them for doubting the Davis with their horrible experience. To accept new parents wasn't a simple task. He could just choose other kids but, Martin's heart has already set on them. Just like Luella.

"How about we get to know each other first for a week? With Luella too, of course, or she will sulk for the rest of her life," he smiled when Gene giggled and Noll now looked at him. "And on the weekend, I will bring you two to the American Society of Paranormal Research. There you can see how we train our ability users. After that, we will see."

"Okay! I'm sure don't want to miss my chance to go to ASPR. And you too, Noll. I know you are dying to go there since you laid your eyes on the building," he taunted his younger twin with a grin.

Sometimes Noll was thinking that God created Gene just to harass him to no end. And maybe afterlife

"Well?" Martin gazed at Oliver with an expectant look.

"Fine."

"Good," Martin patted Noll's black hair like his twin.

After that, they sat on the bed together and talked about the twins' experience with their abilities. Noll wouldn't share his experience because Gene had already blabbering about it before him. He had many times corrected his older brother about his version of their story and Gene would shot him with sarcastic 'thank you, Lil' brother'.

"I have been searching for you and this is where you are!" Luella came in after an hour Martin had disappeared to a restroom.

"Sorry, Luella. I got too occupied with our talk," he gave her a bashful smile.

"What? Have you been talking to them for an hour? Unfair! What you are all talking about?" Luella shot a series of questions.

Martin looked at the boys with mischievous eyes. "Just boy's talk, you know," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Luella sulked and they laughed, except Noll who held amusement in his eyes. "I want to join too."

"You can't. You aren't a boy, Luella," the husband said with a matter of fact tone.

"Martin Davis!" Luella picked up a pillow and hit Martin with it.

Their laughter only got bigger by Luella's vexation.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if I'm too rushed with their encounter and adoption.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites. *kiss* I love them.

Grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

A little girl sat on the big tree branch whilst stared at her necklace in her hand, brooding over something. The pendant of the necklace had broken in half and she glued them together but, the result was ugly. Not only she had to be sad because of her precious item, she also had to let go her guardian to go.

She could understand that the twins need Ko-Ko more than her. When he told her about the job offer and the twins were in danger, she knew Ko-Ko had to accept it and even supported it. Ko-Ko might be a cold-hearted person but, when life was at stake he would help anybody. Mai for example, he hated Japanese yet he took her under his wings. Although he regretted it.

Mai smiled wryly.

She had asked Lin to take her to England too but, he rejected the idea. First, he didn't know how long he will be there. Two, Mai had school to attend and can't just move her just like that. Three, Mai couldn't speak English. Because of the rejection, Mai refused to talk to Lin.

"Mai, how long will you sit there and sulk?" Lin asked from under the tree. Instead of hanfu, today he wore a suit because he had to go to the airport that evening.

"Until you take me to England with you," Mai had finally spoken, hiding the necklace inside her skirt pocket.

At least she talked now. "You know I can't." Mai didn't reply him. Lin looked at his watch and sighed. "I need to go in ten minutes. Do you have something to say?"

Mai looked away, folding her arms on her chest. "Do what you want."

Brat.

"Kang will be my substitute so if you need anything just ask him." Still no answer. "I'm going now, Mai. Take care."

Lin turned around and walked to the front gate. Mai glanced at his back with a dejected expression, almost crying. After the sound of car disappeared, Mai's tears fell down to her lap. She actually wanted to say a proper farewell but, she was too indignant to utter the words.

Mai sat there until someone told her it was dinner time. The house felt so quiet and empty as Mai was sitting at her dining table. As a matter of fact, it wasn't so different with Lin but, today she couldn't shake a feeling of loneliness.

In the end, Mai could only finish half of her food before putting the chopsticks down. Usually, she would eat happily, especially since Lin had an amazing cook. As she was walking to her room she could feel the cold inside the house. Inside her room, Mai hugged her blue giant Jinbei-san*. A gift from her guardian for her fifth birthday.

Tears rolled down from her eyes, crying without any sound.

* * *

Jet lag was one of Lin's enemies after a long flight. He cracked his neck to relieve some tension as he was walking to the baggage claim. He landed at Heathrow airport at 08:43 AM London time. Martin said he will pick him up at the gate and insist that Lin had to live in his house during the period of his job.

At first, Lin refused but, Martin had convinced him. It would be easier for Lin observing the twins if they were live in the same place. Luella also had given her approval.

After he had taken his bags, he went to the gate with graceful steps. Finding the Professor wasn't difficult because Lin with his tall frame could see him without hindered by people. Martin could see him because of the same reason and couldn't miss the charisma radiated from him. He was more elegant than the last time Martin had seen him.

"Mr Lin. Thank you for coming," Martin greeted him first as he was extending his hand whilst smiling.

Lin shook his hand firmly. "Professor Davis. Nice to meet you again."

"Please, call me Martin. Come on, the car is waiting. I'm sure you are tired after the flight." Martin ushered him out from the airport, whilst his driver was picking up Lin's bags into the trunk of Limousine.

The sorcerer and the scientist sat face-to-face inside the car. "How are your sons, Professor?" Lin asked with a deep calm voice.

"Better than before but not good enough to say they are fine. Noll has been released from the hospital this afternoon and the doctor suggested him to rest for another week. And because Gene had determined to stay in the hospital all the time, his condition is pretty bad. We know hospitals aren't an ideal place for mediums."

The sadness on Martin's face was so noticeable for Lin. "I'm sure we can work out something for them." Lin couldn't comfort him, but he knew how to do his job.

"Again, thank you for accepting my request. You're my last hope for my children," Martin smiled. "And my life actually. My wife was threatening me if I can't find someone who can make our sons control their power. She loves them so dearly."

Lin, the hard stone he was, couldn't remember the pleasure of loving someone. So, he couldn't understand what they feel towards the twins. But, if Mai were in the same position as Martin's sons he would do anything in his power to make her better.

Mai.

Their farewell wasn't so smooth. That brat kept sulking on the tree and ignoring him until he had left the house. It wasn't the first time for Lin to go overseas, but it might be the first time he would leave Mai for an indefinite time.

He could only hope Mai would be okay.

"Ah, we are here," Martin pulled Lin from his musing about his female ward.

If Lin wasn't impressed by the Davis' manor, he didn't show it at all. The manor was like a picture came out alive from a paint from fairy-tale. There was a fountain with a woman statue at the top before the manor, and the front yard was so pretty with orange-yellowish leaves falling to the ground one by one.

Because autumn was Lin's favourite season, he pleased with the scenery.

A butler and a male servant came out from the house to help the guest with his luggage. Martin ordered them to put them in a guest room and ushered Lin inside. A lady in blue-white stripes blouse and long black skirt ran down from the stairs to greet them.

"Hello. You must be Mr Lin. Thank you so much for coming to help my sons," Luella couldn't put her gratitude into words. "I'm Luella Davis. Just call me Luella."

The lady was beautiful and lovely but, Lin could sense the same atmosphere as Martin. Makeup can cover the bags under her eyes, but the dull orbs couldn't lie.

Lin reached Luella's hand and shook it. "My name is Koujo Lin. Nice to meet you. May I see your sons?" he shot without a pause.

"Yes, but they are in Noll's room and not in a condition to greet you now," Luella answered.

"That's fine with me. I just want to examine them so I know their powers and ways to train them. The soon the better." He was straight to the business.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest and adjust the time difference first?" Martin asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Luella pulled her lips together. "Okay. Follow me, please." She took the lead to his son's bedroom upstairs. The two men followed behind her. "Gene, Noll. There is a guest would like to meet you," she said after knocking at the door.

"Come in."

The second Luella opened the door, Lin could feel the heat of a strong power filled the room. The temperature inside the room was different, colder than the outside of the house. Lin saw the twins on the bed, looking so delicate and weak. One had a curious stare at him with his head on the other twin's shoulder, he assumed him as Eugene. One had a cold glance, holding a thick book in his hands. Oliver, he thought.

"Boys, this is Mr Koujo Lin. He is the one who will train your powers," Martin introduced him to his sons after coming inside the spacious room. Books were everywhere and quite messy but in a comfortable way.

"Is he reliable? I don't need an incompetent guy to train me or my brother." Weak he was but his bite was still as sharp as a knife. He rose from his half-laying position and sat straight.

A hand hit Noll's head. "You, ungrateful brat. Is it so hard for you to be at least nice for ten seconds?" Gene scolded his brother from beside him.

"I was just asking a question!"

"Rudely!" added the older.

As they were bantering each other, the parents tried to placate them. Lin just stood there whilst observing the situation. He walked out from a brat in Hong Kong to more brats in London.

What is it with him and brats?

"And what if I'm indeed reliable and competent?" came Lin's inquiry into the fight.

"What a half-assed person with 'what if's' attitude can do?" the youngest countered back

"Oliver Davis! You can't insult Mr Lin like that," now Luella who scolded him. "I taught you better."

"I'm so sorry about Noll's manner. He didn't mean what he had said and–" Martin discontinued when Lin was holding up his hand to stop him.

Lin turned to Noll and looked him in the eyes. "Do you know how dangerous your power is?" his tone deeper than before.

Noll wasn't scared of that voice. "I'm aware. Therefore, we need professional. Not an amateur."

"No, you don't know," Lin stated and stepped to be closer to the twins.

"I'm the owner of my power, I know exactly how deadly it is."

"Deadly for you or people around you?"

"Both."

"Your PK is growing every minute and too big for you to handle. I'll be honest with you. You will not survive two years from now." All of their faces paled at his blunt utterance. "Yes, I mean dead. I can feel your PK in the air as soon Luella opened the door and looked into your eyes. Now, it's your turn, to be honest with me. Every time you wake up, you must feel harder to contain your PK. Am I right?"

No one dared to answer the question, including Noll as all their eyes were staring at him.

It was Gene who had finally answered him. "That's true." Noll gave him a nasty glare. "What? You think I can't feel it? I'm your twin, idiot and lately, it's getting harder for me to filter your PK."

Noll released a deep sigh. "How did you know?" he asked, still gazing at Lin with his cynical eyes.

The Taoist didn't give his reply, instead pulled the knot of his eyepatch from behind. They gasped when they saw Lin's blue right eye, so contrast with his grey-steel left eye. Lin closed his left eyes so he could concentrate because both of his eyes see different visions. It was really disturbing him, that was why he hid his right eye.

His right eye had an electromagnetic vision, means he could see radio waves, visible lights, x-rays, heat sensor like thermograph. Even the flow of Gene and Noll's auras and powers didn't escape from his eye.

Due to his habit wearing hanfu, he pulled his jacket sleeve before touching Noll's forehead. "Excuse me."

"What are you doing?" Noll backed from his hand. He didn't like to be touched.

"I just want to measure your PK," He put his hand after saying that.

For a few minutes, the room was so silent, waiting for Lin finish his examination. Luella took a deep breath as his husband was securing a hand on her shoulder. She could only hope that Lin would find a way to make her sons better.

"You have a terribly huge amount of power. Especially your PK. From the look of it, you might be the strongest PK user in the world in years from now on," he said after opening his eyes. "That, if you are still alive."

"Electromagnetic vision," Noll whispered, couldn't believe he meets someone with that rare power. "You scanned my power with your right eye, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Lin answered. "And you." His attention moved from Noll to Gene.

The older gulped when those heterochromia eyes staring at him. "What about me?"

"You have nightmares because of the spirits in the hospital because you couldn't block them." it wasn't a question. "And you are tired from the connection you have with Oliver. Although you have a soothing aura around you."

'Like someone,' Lin added inside his head.

He knew this because Oliver had a special connection with Gene that made him could see what was wrong with the older twin as he was scanning the younger.

Shocked was Gene felt as Lin was stating the fact that had happened to him. Noll's eyes slightly widened. Nothing missed from his eyes.

Luella gasped. "Gene, is that true you have nightmares? Why you didn't tell us?" Now Gene's turn to be scolded.

Gene groaned. "Yes, but it isn't that bad. I didn't tell you because you have already worry enough. I'm sorry, mother." He scratched his head.

"So, can you still train them, Mr Lin?" Martin didn't want to Noll die in a few years from now.

Lin thought for a while, staring between Gene and Noll. "Yes, there is still hope for them. But, they must work really hard because I'm not a lenient trainer."

"What will you teach them?" Martin asked, getting curious.

"First, I want they gained more strength by working out and learn how to meditate before the real training can start. Gene needs to practice building a barrier between him and the spirits, also how to filter Noll's PK in a right way without tiring him too much like now. At some point, you maybe can use his power too."

Gene couldn't help but grin. "You mean I can throw a book at him without lifting my finger?" Lin nodded at his allusion. "Cool!" He wiggled his eyebrows towards his brother. "And what about his training?"

This kid really reminded Lin with someone. "He must tame and control his own power. Not only PK but also his psychometry. Psychometry vision can be dangerous and sometimes what happens in the vision might happen to him too. For example, a car accident. If he weren't careful, he could feel the pain or even receive the same injury as the victim. Have this happened to you?"

All eyes on him again, it was really uncomfortable. "I could feel the pain, but never have injured."

Lin nodded. "Did you see something when I touch you before?"

"Yes, although I only saw a girl sat on the tree," he was honest with his confession. With his weak state, he almost couldn't control his psychometry.

"Lucky you," Lin smirked mysteriously, whilst tying his eyepatch again. He could feel a headache coming.

Oliver narrowed his eyes at his strange statement but didn't peer for more.

"You are being honest, right?" Luella asked from the other side of the bed. She didn't want any false hope like before.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you confident you can make us tame our powers?"

"Yes, I am. The true question is, can you follow my methods to train you?" He could show his arrogance if he wanted to.

Noll glared at him. "Of course, I can," he was nearly growled.

Bring it on!

* * *

Two months had passed and the training became more strenuous every day. Lin's training had drained their energy after-school but, he would give them a break on Sunday. Not a full break, because they had to meditated, ran three miles and practised Tai Chi in the morning.

They were still working on with their strength. Gene and Noll needed a fit body and healthy mind to control their powers. Lin didn't want anything gone wrong.

Gene's nightmares had lessened from exhaustion and Noll could control his emotion better because of the meditation. Luella was happy when the boys' appetite got better and gained some weight. While Martin finally could work without worry shadowing him in his office.

As they lived together, they became closer. Not the kind of close as best friends but, in a way they respect each other. Gene was a playful kid and Noll was a bookworm, yet they were taking Lin's teaching seriously.

One day, Gene asked him something that quite surprising for Lin. It was November in the morning after they had meditated for an hour. They sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Um… Can I ask something?" Gene mumbled beside Noll. Lin turned to him and nodded. "Why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

Lin gave him a blank stare.

"Err… I mean, is it to hide your eyes because they have different colours?" Gene got edgy when Lin didn't say anything. "I don't mean your eyes are weird."

Shit.

He still stared at Gene.

Gene cursed himself, hoping he didn't offend him. "I think your eyes are beautiful, actually." More cursing for himself. "Not like when a boy compliments a girl but, in a way like looking at a beautiful scenery." More babbling when he was nervous.

Out of the blue, Lin chuckled.

And turned into a laugh.

Gene blushed. "What? Why are you laughing?" He asked as Lin tried to compose himself. Failing miserably.

Noll who had been silent all this time opened his eyes. "Because you are stupid. Do you understand electromagnetic vision is?"

"Of course, I know. It's a vision where he can see radio waves," Gene proved his intelligent here.

"Exactly. Imagine if you have two different visions at the same time."

The older twin thought for a moment. "That would be irritating." Now he knew why Lin had to wear an eyepatch. Well, pity because he really had a pair beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry for laughing," Lin said after coughing a few times. Then he smiled. A small smile yet looks perfect on him. "Someone had said the same thing as you."

"About your eyes being beautiful?" Lin nodded. "Was it your girlfriend?" He got this big grinned that might split his face.

"Gene, don't push it," Noll warned him.

"Aw, come on. He has been live with us more than two months and we still don't know him. I'm sure he has one or two girlfriends in Hong Kong."

"Gene. Meditate for an hour," Lin ordered him.

"What!? That's unfair, Lin!"

"Told you."

* * *

Winter came and so did Christmas. The Davis had planned to go to Rome for holiday. They had also invited Lin, but he refused and chose to go back to China. He couldn't shake the feeling there was something wrong.

Kang had been reported news from China about the clan and Mai. Everything was fine he said. But, Mai hadn't called or sent him any letter or e-mail for him, not even once. He knew Mai was easy to get cranky but, it had never stayed this long. Mai was a forgiving child.

It wasn't the first time Mai get upset because he had a job outside the country and couldn't engage her. But, after two days she would call him and tell him she missed him.

He had begun to question his decision.

So, after he got an aeroplane ticket; that was hard to get because of the holiday season, he immediately went back to Hong Kong. If just he could leave one of his shikis, he wouldn't feel this anxious. But too bad his shikis couldn't stay away as far as the distance between two continents from their Master.

When he had landed at Hong Kong International Airport, he sent Ni to find Mai. He buttoned his long black trench coat as he went out from the aeroplane, stopping a cab after he took his duffle bag.

He got a bad feeling about Mai.

* * *

"Where is Mai?" Lin asked Kang without greeting him first inside his office. He had sent all his shikis, except Huo to search for Mai. That girl wasn't in his private house so, he went to Kang's house.

They lived in the same place, but at different houses.

"Master Lin, you came home. Why didn't call me first to pick you up?" Kang removed his eyeglasses to look at his Master. He was surprised to see him at his house.

"Answer me, Kang," he ordered him. In people eyes, he would look impolite towards the elder, but only several people knew he was older than Kang. Much older.

"She isn't in your house?"

"If she is in my house, I wouldn't come here and ask you, would I?"

Kang looked at his clock, 6 PM. "Well, her dance class had ended an hour ago. She should be home right now," he could feel his Master anger. "I will send my shikis to find her."

Before Kang could order his shikis, Jack had rushed in. "Master, Miss Mai is on the south side. I couldn't get closer or she will suffer from cold."

Lin turned around. "You mean she is in an open ground?" he asked as he walked to the outside. He called back all his shikis through their telepathy.

"Yes, and she doesn't look good. She is outside without a coat and, and," Jack panicked as he was floating in the air. "She is picking the weeds."

Lin was almost running to the south side. It was quite far from Kang's house but he refused the idea to take the car. The snow had started to fall.

Why would a seven-years-old girl pick the weeds in winter? Lin had no idea. But he was sure the reason would make him angry.

"Mai?" He found her in open field, crouching whilst pulling weeds without a coat. Her clothes weren't even appropriate for winter and didn't remember Mai had that ugly t-shirt and pants.

Mai froze for a second before turned around. Lin's breath caught in his throat at her condition. Three months he had been gone and Mai had got thinner since then. Her honey-coloured eyes looked so dull, her hair was tangled here and there. There was dirt on her cheeks, chin, and hands. She looks awful.

The girl's appearance had shocked him the most until her open her mouth. Even his shikis gasped.

"Master Lin, welcome home," Mai greeted him and bowed ninety degrees.

Lin swore he heard Mai moaned because of her position. "Mai, what are you doing?"

"Greeting you properly. Am I doing it wrong?" There was fear in her voice.

"Mai, stand up straight. This is getting ridiculous. Are you still angry because I left you?" Lin sighed roughly, making some steam air puffed out from his lungs.

Mai winced a bit when she was straightening her posture. "No. I wouldn't be mad at you, Master." She still couldn't look at Lin in the eye.

He should be satisfied when Mai had finally called him 'Master', but his heart screamed it was wrong. Without realizing it, he had already fond of Mai's name-calling Ko-Ko for him. And when Mai's formal manner made everything so erroneous.

"Stop calling me Master Lin."

Mai looked up with a broken expression. "B-but you're the Master of Lin clan. I-I can't…" she couldn't continue her sentence.

"Mai, what happened to you?" Lin asked with gentleness in his tone, making Mai almost shatter to pieces.

"No-nothing," a sob escaped from Mai's mouth. She looked down to wipe her tears.

Lin was confused with Mai. She was a cheerful, spunky, and vibrant child, but why now she stood there like her world had been crushed by someone. The girl who had always welcomed him with a tight hug, big smile, and dazzling eyes, now greeted him with a formal language and deep bow.

She looks so fragile and broken.

Lin crouched down, reaching out his hand to her. "Mai, come here," he said, practically a whisper than a sound.

Mai shook her head, clenching the thin fabric of her t-shirt tight.

"No one will hurt you more than this, Mai. You'll be safe with me if you come to me."

Tears flowed down without any brake.

"Ko-Ko," Mai squeaked between her sobs. Her chest heaved up and down quickly as her little legs tried to run.

Lin caught her before she could fall. "It's okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be alright," he rubbed her back.

For once in the lifetime Lin had comforted someone.

Mai jolted and cried when Lin touched her upper shoulder blade. Lin paused and frowned, he was sure his touch didn't cause her pain.

"What's wrong?" Lin pulled from their embrace to look at her.

"Mai back hurts," she moaned.

Mai winced as the wind hit her back when Lin pulled up her t-shirt. He saw a bruise on Mai's left shoulder blade and grimaced at it. After fixing her t-shirt back on, he stood up with Mai in his arms and startled by her lightweight.

"Let's go. You are shivering and need a hot bath." He was careful not to touch her bruise.

"That sounds wonderful," Mai's head rested on Lin's shoulder.

For the first time in three months, Mai felt safe.

* * *

"What had made you think you can treat Mai like a servant and hurt her?" Lin asked with his freezing tone to one of his relatives, the butler of his private house, and several servants.

He was furious.

He tried to conceal his shock when he removed Mai's clothes in the bathroom. The bruise not only on her shoulder blade but also on her wrists, upper arm, right thigh and ankles. Mai looked so ashamed of her bruised body, however, Lin didn't say or ask anything and just helped Mai clean herself. He even let Mai had her bubble bath.

After Mai had fallen asleep, Lin went out to the Lin clan's conference house, ordering Ni to stay with Mai. He sat on his special seat, whilst the suspects were kneeling down in front of him. It wasn't hard to find them and what had happened when you had psychics at your disposal.

Kang was also angry with them, but mostly he was angry at himself. Because of the huge amount of workload as the Master replacement, Kang couldn't watch Mai properly and let Kuan–Lin's butler–to take care of her. But he didn't foresee him would conspire with Lin Chun to make Mai suffer.

Chun stood up.

Wrong move.

"Master Lin, she is a Japanese and not worthy to live at your house. We only make her know her place. She deserves it," Chun said with a fiery expression to emphasize his speech.

Lin glanced at Chun with an unreadable face but he was boiling inside. "Who says you can stand up? Kneel down," he ordered him with a sharp tone. He was the Master here.

Chun gulped heavily and kneeled again. His pride was bruised as people from clan looked at him in pity, some of them even angry with him.

"Just because she is a half Japanese," he stressed the 'half' word. "You think you have the right to persecute her?"

"But Master, do you forget what Japanese had done to us?"

"No, I don't. But," he cut Chun before he could continue his excuses. "By doing the same thing as Japanese, doesn't that make you the same as them?"

"I'm not the same–"

Lin rose up from his seat in his marvellous hanfu, her hair pulled up into a low ponytail. His aura screamed dead as he walked closer to Chun.

"You can hate Japanese all you want, I don't care. But if you hurt people just because they are Japanese, you will answer to me. I don't teach revenge to all of you, neither to be tormentors," Lin looked at the people in the room with a hard stare, making them goosebumps. "She is only a child and you have the heart to persecute her. You're the one who isn't worthy to be here."

"And you, Kuan." The owner of that name shuddered. "You are my butler, I trusted Mai in your hands. Kang trusted you. Yet you betray your superiors with all the servants. Did you have a great time when Mai was screaming inside the warehouse?"

Lin didn't wait for his answer and walked to one female servant. "Did you enjoy seeing her doing your job to wash the clothes by hands? I bought washing-machines for it." The servant was sobbing now.

"What about you?" Lin moved to his two gardeners. "It must be good to stay inside in winter and let Mai pluck the weeds, even though the south side isn't your area." The gardeners weren't brave enough to look at their Master, not even a glance.

They felt the room was getting colder and colder. It was due Jack got mad by the second and Huo didn't do anything to warm the room. They even heard a wild wind and thunder outside. Yes, his shikis made the atmosphere scary enough so they knew this was a serious matter to the Master.

No one dared to interrupt or move.

"And Chun," Lin pulled Chun's hair harshly, making him looked up to see his eye gleaming with fury. "What would you feel if a Japanese hit your ten-years-old daughter?"

Chun's eyes got bigger. "Ma-Master, please don't include Zhineng in this. She is innocent."

"So is Mai, you fool," Lin growled. They shuddered as Lin oozed his dark aura as went to his seat.

"What will you do with them, Master?" Kang had braved himself to ask when Lin was staring at the source of Mai's suffer for five minutes.

"Remove Lin Chun from our clan and throw him out. He isn't allowed in Lin's territory. As for the Kuan and the rest, fire them without severance pay and write down what they had done to Mai for their resume."

"Master, you can fi-fire me without pay but please, don't tarnish my resume," Kuan stuttered as he was pleading. "I'm begging for your mercy, Master Lin."

"You are the one who tarnishing your own reputation," Lin replied him coldly.

Kang ignored Kuan plead like Lin as he turned to him for leniency. "What about Chun's family, Master?"

Chun's face paled at the question.

Lin thought for a minute. "They can still live in Lin's territory but, move them far away from me and Mai."

"As your command, Master Lin," Kang bowed as Lin got up again and leave them in fear.

* * *

Lin didn't surprise when he saw Mai slept on his bed as he walked into his chamber. He sat beside Mai's sleeping form, wiping her silent tears as she whined. Her fingers were wrapped with band-aids because of blisters from plucking weeds for hours.

Inside, Lin couldn't help but thinking that he had failed to fulfil his promise to Fen and disappointing Mai. Remembering what had happened to Mai as he pulled the blanket to cover her shoulders made him feel so guilty.

"Huo, get my sword," he ordered his oldest shiki.

"Yes, Master," Huo flew to Lin's room for his personal stuff.

A silver big sword with black and gold engraving scabbard. Magnificent, yet hide many dark histories. The sword emitted such an enticing glory, yet deadly.

Lin accepted the heavy sword from Huo. The sword shone in the dim light of the chamber as Lin pulled it from the confinement. As if it said hello to its Master. His right hand gripped the base, whilst the left hand caressed the cold steel. His name was engraved on it.

Lin XingXu.

The onmyouji looked at his sword then at Mai, ignoring his shikis' questions about what will he do with the item.

Without further comment, he tied his hair to the left side and swung his sword near his neck.

His shikis gasped.

The bundle of Lin's hair fell into his hand when he cut it short.

For Chinese people, specifically as ancient as Lin, their hair was their pride and dignity. When someone cut their hair, it meant your pride had stripped bare and no dignity left. This method usually used in battle or a way for punishment.

But Lin cut his hair on his own.

"I will never leave you again, Mai," he whispered before kissing Mai's forehead.

He used it to renew his vow.

* * *

A/N:

*Jinbei-san: A shark-whale icon. It's really cute, just Google it.

Sorry for the long update so, I put a longer chapter for you.

For Chinese out there, sorry if I'm wrong with 'the Chinese men's hair is a symbol of their pride and dignity.'

FYI: Mai is seven-years-old in chapter 4. I was wrong and wrote six-years-old because I forgot Mai's birthday is in July and September for the twins. Don't worry, I've fixed it. :D


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites. I really appreciated it. *kiss*

Grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

Lin could feel Mai's stare from beside him on aeroplane's first class seat, but he tried to keep still and focused on his laptop. It was quite weird for Lin to have a short hair for the first time, but he had to get used to it pretty fast.

And he looked good.

"Ko-Ko, why did you cut your hair?" Mai asked from her slouched position, putting the headphones down around her neck. She was watching the television in front of her, but none caught her interest because all of them were in English.

Here we go again with the same question for the last two weeks.

"I have answered that question."

Mai laid on her side now, with her elbow propped her. "Yeah, but your reason wasn't convincing."

"Just watch the tv and be a good girl for a few hours, would you?"

"They are in English. How can I enjoy the program if I don't understand what are they saying?" Mai pointed to the cartoon with her outstretched hand on the screen.

Lin closed his eyes for and counted to ten before raising from his seat and reaching the luggage compartment. He pulled something from inside his carry-on bag and gave it to Mai.

"Read that and learn some basics of English. I expect you to know how to greet in English when we are landing."

Mai pouted at the thin red English book. "You aren't going to tell me the real reason, aren't you?"

Lin didn't open his mouth to answer that.

The girl with a white shirt, baby-blue sweater, and floral skirt sneered at the pure Chinese man. She opened the book, knowing Lin was serious about she had to make a miracle with her terrible English.

After fifteen minutes, she was done reading the first chapter of the book and decided to practice her speaking skill. Lin cringed at Mai's first attempt of introduction in that foreign language.

It was so freaking bad.

Really bad.

Lin turned to look at Mai who also frowned at her horrible way of speaking. She tried it again, but the result was the same and she released a frustrated sound. Because she was thinking it would help her, she stuck out her tongue out and swung it up and down, then flexing her jaw and mouth.

Feeling quite confident, she tried again with the English and be sure to pronounce them right. She growled at her failure on the fifth try.

The man beside her must hold his laughter so hard. His stomach muscle strained. That was the worst and funniest pronunciation he had ever heard in his entire life, though he had travelled all around the world and heard many accents.

"Stop laughing," Mai hit Lin's upper arm with the book with an irritated look.

"I'm not laughing, I'm typing here," Lin dodged the accusation.

Mai's honey-coloured eyes narrowed. "He-llo, mei nem is Taniyama Mai. Nais cu met yu," she introduced herself in English with a fake smile.

Lin snorted at first, then his shoulders were trembling. He hid his face with his hand, grunting for a moment. Nobody could make him laugh, but this little girl had the magic in her.

Mai hissed and crossed her arms in front of chest, leaning back on the back-rest of the seat. "I'm trying, you know."

"I know," Lin calmed down after taking some deep breath. "I'm sorry."

The girl still annoyed at him.

"Okay. How about I teach you to speak English?" He closed his laptop and draw closer to Mai.

He had to admit it, he was wrong to let Mai learn English on her own. She was blind with English and he demanded something impossible.

"You will?" Mai peered up at him.

"Of course."

Mai thought for a second. "You won't laugh, will you?"

Lin couldn't promise that at all. "I'll try my best. If," he added before Mai has a chance to dismiss him. "You also try your best."

With a sullen look, Mai nodded. "Fine."

"Now, repeat after me," Lin cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you. Remember to put your surname after your first name when you introduce yourself in English."

Mai giggled.

"What's funny?" Lin was certain that his pronunciation and accent were as perfect as a British. Every word was so clear to his ears.

Mai shook her head whilst laughing.

"Mai," Lin warned her. He didn't have a clue why she was laughing like mad.

She held up her hand to give her some time to compose herself. "Just to remind you. Your name is Lin Koujo, not Taniyama Mai. Please, don't take away my name from me." She laughed again. "Because I can't be Lin Koujo."

"It's not funny. I'm teaching you a proper introduction. Repeat that, no more laughing." He was actually pleased by Mai's laugh.

After her abusive experience, the girl had a hard time to smile again. She scared of adult people towering over her. When Kang was reaching out to pat her head to comfort her, she had backed off and cried when she fell on her butt.

Kang was shocked and blamed himself more for not noticing Mai's suffer. He had apologized over and over to Lin and Mai. Lin didn't fully blame Kang and Mai had also forgiven him, although not understand it quite well.

Mai didn't hate Kang, she just had a bad trauma with adults and couldn't stand to be close to them, except Lin. In two weeks Lin had managed to make Mai getting used to adults again. Well, at least Mai could interact with his shikis now.

The first shiki who had succeeded was Ni. No surprise there. But, the most shocking thing was Feng made Mai smile for the first time. All he had to do was sitting on her lap with his owl form. Mai was thrilled by Feng's act and hugged him so tight, much to his displeasure but he yielded to her.

One by one Mai got used by his shikis human forms. Kang came almost every day to visit Mai and play with her. It was bumpy at first, but Mai tried her best to make everything back to normal.

Lin had hired a new butler and servants with some strict qualifications. But, Mai had always wary around them, no matter how different they were from the previous servants. Lin thought for a while to assign a therapist for her treatment, but he disregarded the idea when he remembers what had happened in the hospital.

The day after he had found Mai in the snowing open field, Lin brought her to hospital. Mai refused to let go her death-grip on Lin when the doctor wanted to examine her and plead to stay with her. He had tried to coax Mai that he would only be outside, but she wouldn't have it and started to cry bloody murder like when she was a baby.

To save his and people's ears in the hospital, Lin complied before the doctor even saying it. The examination was taken longer than it should be. Lin thank the Gods that there was no sexual violence on Mai's test result. The bruises were mild, so he didn't have to worry about it. But the doctor said Mai needed to gain more weight and eat more regularly. Lin would follow the doctor's instruction and make sure Mai have enough nutrition for her body.

Lin knew he had to go back to London, but he won't leave Mai. So, the best solution was bringing her with him. After four days in Hong Kong, he arranged all the requirements. He started with her documents for visa and passport, then he notified Mai's school about her transfer to another country.

After all those matters were done, he called Martin to let him know about he would bring Mai to England. He told him about what had happened to Mai so they won't surprise if Mai were started to act strangely. In the middle of the conversation, Luella joined them. They didn't mind at all and felt sorry for Mai.

When Lin said about renting an apartment near Davis' house for him and Mai, they stopped that idea before he was done with it. They once again insisted on Lin lives with them. Even Luella said that it would be good for Mai being surrounded by people, and promised to give her some treatment as a psychiatrist without a pay.

Lin had finally agreed.

With that, all they had to do was flown to England.

"That's better," Lin gave Mai a compliment after their practice with English. Her pronunciation was getting better, although her Cantonese accent was still thick.

"Really?" Mai smiled.

"Yes, but you need more practice. Now, read the second chapter and we will practice it with the first chapter. Okay?"

Mai nodded and drank a bottle of mineral water before starting to read the book again. On the other hand, Lin opened his laptop and sighed at all the e-mails from his associates about their problems, mostly about paranormal. His long fingers typed fast to reply them one by one.

Hearing Lin's typing sound only made Mai last for two pages of the book and fell asleep on her long seat.

Half an hour later, Lin was stretching his body when he saw Mai had gone to the dream world. Her face was so relaxed. Lin reached out to the blanket, unfolded it and covered Mai with the fluffy fabric.

He caressed her head before continuing his work.

* * *

They had finally landed at the Heathrow Airport after some delays and Lin pretty vexed over it. Mai held Lin's hand and rubbed her eye at the same time, still sleepy. She was still half asleep when Lin helped her wear a pink coat with two rabbit ears on the hood and a pair of long thick socks in the plane.

When they entered the crowded space, Mai got anxious to look at new people. Everything was different here and she gripped Lin's hand tighter. Lin noticed it and looked down to see Mai almost got a panic attack, too overwhelmed by her new surroundings.

Lin crouched down to her level. "Mai," he called her who had looked to the right and left. He could see her eyes were glazed with tears.

"Ko-Ko," she croaked his name like a spell.

"Mai, it's okay. I'm here and no one will hurt you, okay?" Lin put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her eyes with some firmness.

Mai took a deep breath and release it from his mouth, like what Lin had taught her to calm down. "Okay."

Lin gave his rare smile. "Good. Come on," He gave his hand again and walked again with Mai.

The young girl fell asleep again inside the cab on the way to the Davis' house. It was around 9 PM when they reached the destination and Lin had to carry Mai because he couldn't wake her up. The long flight seemed to exhaust her and she was still in recovery from her experience.

The servants who had notified about their arrival by Luella came out and helped him with the bags, including Lin's carry on bag. More footsteps approached the front entrance of the parlour, it was the Davis couple. It looks like the twins had already on their beds.

The Davis had come back from Rome three days ago. As soon Luella knew Mai would live in the Davis' house, she had prepared a room for the little girl. She was excited to decorate a room for a girl.

"Lin, you should inform us your arrival so we could pick you up at the airport," Luella said, half reprimanding him.

"Luella is right, Lin," the husband agreed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Lin answered him. "It's okay. I don't want to trouble the chauffeur in this weather."

It was snowing in London and had a potential snowstorm later in the night.

Luella sighed and spotted a bundle of a bunny on Lin's arm. "Is that Mai?" she pointed at Lin's first ward.

"Yes. I apologize she couldn't greet you now."

"It's no problem. She must be exhausted from the flight. Was it her first time?" Martin asked, paying attention how Lin held Mai so protectively.

Lin nodded.

"How old is she again?" Luella was disappointed when she couldn't see Mai's face since the large hood covered her.

"She is seven last July."

"Can I see her?" the Lady was curious about this little girl. She was happy that there would be one more girl in the house.

Lin wanted to say 'no', but Luella's face showed everything. "Don't wake her up or she will scream and wake up everyone in the house."

Martin could only shake his head and send his apologies through his expression to Lin, yet he peered to see Mai from behind Luella.

"Is her trauma really that bad?" Luella uncovered the hood very slowly and her heart had been pierced by Cupid.

"Yes. She scared of people towering or touching her, and adults. But, she is getting better time to time."

"Oh dear, she is so cute," Luella squealed.

Mai's eyebrows scrunched up together because of the disturbing voice. Luella closed her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide. The little girl stirred in her sleep, releasing a restless mumble. Lin soon rubbed her back and whispered something in Chinese.

Mai sighed and stopped moving and gripped Lin's coat tighter with her cheek on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Luella muttered softly, not wanting to wake up Mai again. "Do you want to put Mai in her room now?"

Lin shook his head. "No. I don't think it would be wise to put her alone in a room she doesn't recognize. She will sleep with me tonight."

Martin and Luella understand.

"Okay. Go to your room and have some rest. We will do the proper greeting tomorrow."

Lin slightly bowed. "Thank you. Good night, Martin, Luella."

"Good night," the couple replied at the same time as Lin was ascending upstairs.

Their bags had already in his room, not as big as his chamber but he didn't have any problem with the size. The heater was on with the drape closed. He put Mai on the bed, changed her clothes into pyjamas. After his night routines, changed his clothes and detached his eyepatch, he joined Mai on the bed and fell asleep in an instant.

'I hate flying.'

* * *

Oliver was one of the early birds in the world, woke up at 6 AM. He opened the curtains and grimaced at the pile of snow on the yard. Thank goodness, the sky was clouded or his mood would be twice as worse.

Knowing he didn't have much time for himself, he decided to enjoy it as long as he could before Gene rushing in to drag him outside. He picked his clothes from the drawer and went to the bathroom.

He was putting some soap on his body when someone knocked on his bathroom door. Noll groaned.

"Noll, noll, noll~" Gene sang from the outside, already ready to play. "The snow has piled up. Let's play."

Noll took a deep breath and chose to not answer her brother or it would excite him more.

More knocks heard. "Noll, come on out. I want to build a snowman."

No answer. The younger twin rinsed the soap with the warm water from the shower.

A whole lot more of knocks from the older. "Hey, answer me. I know you are in there. Let's play with snow and build twin snowmen. That would be ecstatic." Gene's eyes were gleaming with happiness.

Nu-uh, still won't give a damn answer.

Gene knocked with some rhythm now. "Noooooll. Stop ignoring me and say you want to build twin snowmen."

Nope.

Irritated, the happy twin pounded at the door and shouted. "Say it! Say you want to build twin snowmen!"

"I'M BATHING HERE. GO AWAY!" Oliver shouted louder than his usual voice.

Gene grinned. "That's my baby brother," he clicked his tongue and made two guns with his forefingers and thumbs. "I will wait downstairs, okay? See ya!"

Oliver didn't know how his brother could have so much energy in the morning of winter. Whilst Gene wanted to play outside, all Noll wanted to do was sitting on the comfy couch in front of the fireplace with books and hot tea.

'Is that too much to ask?' he asked whilst cleaning his hair from shampoo.

* * *

Mai woke up around noon with a strange ceiling she didn't know hovering above her. She was almost screaming when she saw Lin beside her. If Lin was there with her, then everything was right. That was what Mai felt.

She sat up and looked around the room. She assumed that they were at the Davis' house. The clock on the side of the bed caught Mai's attention. It was 10.13 AM.

Huo woke his master, told him that Mai had woken up and seemed anxious.

"Good morning," Lin said slowly. "or afternoon I should say." He looked at the clock and sat up.

Mai startled but didn't scream. "Ah, Ko-Ko. Good afternoon."

"How are you feeling? Still tired?" He combed Mai's messy hair. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were a little bit puffy from sleep.

"Mh-hm. Just a little," she answered whilst smiling. "Are we in the Davis' house already?"

"Yes. It's almost time for lunch so, we better get ready." Lin removed the heavy blanket from him, cringed at the cold tiles.

"Ko-Ko."

"Yes?" Lin looked at a nervous Mai playing with her fingers.

"How are the Davis'?"

"You mean are they good people or bad people?"

Mai nodded. It was strange to see Lin in pyjamas, not in his usual ancient sleeping garments.

Lin understood Mai's anxiety to meet new people, foreign ones even. Except maybe the twins who had Japanese blood through their veins. But they grew up without any Japanese by their side to have that similarity as Japanese.

The twins grew up as American-British and Mai as Chinese. But they were kids without biological parents left. Sad, but maybe that could make them familiar with each other sooner than later.

"How about you tell me later after you meet them?"

Mai frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When you meet them, ask yourself if they are good or bad people." Lin knew that was Mai's ability he couldn't seal. It stuck with her and Lin relieved that that power got stronger slowly.

"You are talking in riddle again," Mai pouted at him. She was a just seven-years-old girl, dammit.

"You will understand later," Lin said with a hand reaching her. "Come on, you need a bath."

"I can bath myself. I'm not a baby anymore," but she gripped his hand to help her get up anyway.

"Who says you are a baby, you are a brat."

"I'm not a brat either. I'm a lady," Mai said smugly. She let Lin ushered her to the bathroom.

Lin stopped in front of the bathroom to stare at Mai intently. He looked away and snorted. There was no way a lady wore a yellow with some happy monkeys printed pyjamas. She wasn't a lady, not even close.

Mai glared at him as hard as a little girl could do. When Lin's shoulders didn't stop trembling, she hit his thigh with her little fist. "Don't laugh!"

Lin chuckled a bit and opened the door. "Of course, my lady. Please get in, my lady. Do you want me scrub your back, my lady?" he teased Mai.

Mai grumbled but say no more. She turned to go in and flicked her long hair in a sassy style. The door closed with a bang in front of Lin's face.

"A lady?" he snorted again. "And I'm a king."

* * *

(A/N: UNBOLD: ENGLISH / **BOLD: CANTONESE/CHINESE)**

 **"Mai, these are Martin, Luella, on the left is Eugene and on the right, is Oliver,"** Lin started the introductions, it wasn't really his favourite job. "Everyone, this is Mai Taniyama. She is my late friend's daughter and I'm her guardian." He put her hand on Mai's shoulder. "Come on, Mai, say hi."

Mai was practically standing behind Lin's legs, gripping his trouser and didn't want to introduce herself. The Davis' were smiling at her to encourage her, but there was one person who didn't smile from the heart and she looked at him suspiciously. His deep blue eyes couldn't lie.

If it wasn't because his mother insisted he had to be kind and smile at the new guest, he won't even do it. Oliver knew how to smile and look charming, but he hated to use his rigid muscle on his cheeks. His jaw was starting to hurt. He asked himself why that girl with a pair of bunny slipper, looked at him like he had eaten all her cookies when he was sure he looked like an angel.

'Maybe she scared of you,' Gene came trespassing his little brother's mind.

'I'm smiling,' he said like it could explain how God created the universe.

'You know it's a fake.'

'What's the point? She wouldn't know.'

 **"** **Ko-Ko, why is he smiling when he doesn't want to smile?"** Mai asked in Cantonese that only Lin could understand her. Well, that was the only language she knew.

Lin followed Mai's gaze to Noll and asked back. **"You mean Oliver?"** Mai nodded.

Noll didn't know what they were saying. But from the look of them and his name was being mentioned he knew they were talking about him.

"What is she saying?" Noll asked his teacher.

Lin looked at Mai and back to Oliver. They all had the same puzzled expression and only Lin could explain it to them. "You really want to know?"

"Am I not making myself clear enough?" The corner of Noll's mouth twitched.

Lin knew how hard it was for Oliver to keep smiling like a good boy. He couldn't think how Luella persuaded him. "Fine," he answered and told him what had Mai said.

Gene was the first who laughed so hard. "You– haha… can't even– hehe… fool a girl with your fake smile," he held a long breath before saying the last sentence and giggling like a lunatic.

Oliver's mouth was no longer smiling, instead glaring at Mai. Today was the worst for him, starting from the snow, his annoying brother and his twin snowmen, and now this girl just destroyed his effort to look kind. If she didn't want Noll to be kind, she could have it. He won't bother to smile again.

The parents of the twins chuckled at their youngest son's angry face and Gene's laugh. Luella then looked at Mai who was tugging at Lin's pants. That kid could see through Oliver so easily.

Feeling a tug, Lin looked down at Mai. **"Don't worry. They are laughing because you know Oliver's smile was a fake."**

 **"** **Are you sure he isn't mad at me? He is glaring at me like I have eaten his cookies."**

Before Lin could answer that question, Gene came up to them with a friendly smile. Mai hid more behind Lin, although she didn't feel any evil aura from him.

"Hi." Gene waved at her and put his hand on his chest. "I'm Gene." He made sure he pronounces his name crystal clear.

Mai stared at him for a moment, but Gene waited for her patiently. **"Eugene. Gene?"** His name was easy for Mai's tongue.

Gene nodded vigorously like a display with spring neck on the car dashboard. "Yes. Gene."

 **"** **Come out, Mai. You know it's not polite to hide and not greet them,"** Lin stepped aside.

 **"** **Ah,"** Mai caught Lin's pants again and looked at Gene.

"Oh dear, she is cuter than yesterday!" Luella squealed again, jumping even. Martin stopped her immediately before she was scaring Mai.

Mai was ready to hide again, but Lin prevented it. **"It's okay. Luella is just happy to see you. Now, introduce yourself."**

The girl searched for some reassurance from Lin and nodded. "I'm Tani–" Mai shook her head. "I'm Mai Taniyama. Nice to… meet… you," she said it slowly so she wouldn't make a mistake.

'If you mock her, or even laugh about her accent, I will tell to father, mother, and Lin about your lack of control when we were in the hotel,' Gene threatened Noll from their link when he felt his younger amused by her effort to say something in English.

Gene smiled got wider. "Nice to meet you too, Mai," he replied her slower than before and extended his hand.

Mai hesitated for a second and accepted it with her hand.

He had to admit it, he liked the blush on Mai's cheeks. It suits her than the pale one. "I like you and your slippers, by the way. They are cute," Gene pointed out to her foot.

Mai looked at her slippers and tilted up to Lin for some enlightenment. **"He said he likes you and your slippers because they are cute."**

"Oh, thanks." Mai blushed harder. **"I like your smile."**

Lin arched his eyebrow and everyone looked at him. **"You do?"**

The young girl nodded. **"His smile looks sincere and good on him."**

"What, what is she saying?" Gene forced Lin to translate that for him.

Lin put his hand in front of his mouth, hiding his smile but his eye gleaming with amusement. "I don't think Noll wants to hear it."

"What about me?" Oliver asked from the couch he was sitting.

That only poured some fuel into Gene and Noll's curiosity. "Ignore him," he said impatiently, making his brother glared at his back.

"She said she likes your smile. It looks sincere and good on you," Lin shrugged.

Gene's laugh exploded in the house. He hit his thigh repeatedly, whilst Noll rolled his eyes at Gene's bliss. Some coughs from above him made Noll look up and his parents tried really hard not to laugh.

This wasn't a good day for Oliver Davis.

"Gosh, you're funny. I like you already," he was still giggling. "In this case, I will smile for the rest of my life!"

Mai didn't know what had made Gene laugh, but his happiness was contagious and Mai couldn't help herself to not giggle with him.

"It's my turn now," Luella said with a cheerful voice rang through the parlour. She crouched down so Mai wouldn't feel like someone towering over her. "Hello, Mai. My name is Luella, but you can call me Lulu."

Lin helped Mai to make her understand, then she stared at her with his brown eyes like when she did with Gene and Noll. Luella swore it was like Mai was scanning the history of her life like she could detect the good and the bad.

Mai liked Luella's aura. It was warm like Gene but more mature and full of love. "Luella. Lulu?"

"Yes, Lulu," she put her hand on her chest like Gene before. "I don't even mind if you call me mother." Luella was so charmed by her smile.

 **"** **She said she likes you and your slippers too,"** a little lie won't kill Mai. It would just make Mai sad if Lin told her what Luella had said.

Mai looked at her slippers again. **"I like her too. I'm sure she is a good mother and wife to Mr Davis."**

Before Luella could chase Lin to translate that, he spoke first. "She said she likes you. And she thinks you must be a good mother and wife to Martin."

Luella was touched. "Thank you, honey," she said, slowly reaching to Mai's cheek and stroking it with a tenderness.

Mai liked that touch.

 **"** **Now, say hello to Martin,"** Lin diverted Mai's attention to the Professor.

She looked at a nervous Martin with her elusive stare. It didn't take much time as the other three before Mai's lips blown into a big grin.

"Hello, Mr Davis. Nice to–meet… you," she couldn't pronounce 'R' correctly when she said 'Mister'.

Martin smiled and crouched down beside his wife. "Hello, Mai. Nice to meet you too," he shook Mai's hand. "You can call me Martin."

"Maltin," it sounded wrong for Mai and she repeated it again with the same result. She stuck her tongue like on the plane much like yesterday. "Maltin." She stomped at her failure.

If it wasn't because Gene's threat, Noll would laugh whilst the older one hypothetically died on the couch with a cushion covered his face. Gene said a mantra to not laugh over and over inside his head.

"It's okay, I don't mind with how you call my name that way," Martin reassured her. "It's refreshing."

Lin translated that to Mai. **"He said he has no problem with your way call his name."**

 **"** **But I will say his name correctly one day,"** she said with determination in her eyes. **"He is someone to be respected and I will do it by calling his name correctly, I promise"**

'And you think I'm not to be respected? This child!' Lin grumbled inside. "She promised she will call your name accurately because you are someone to be respected."

Martin chuckled at her. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to it."

Lin told Mai about that and added some of them. **"He said he likes your slippers too."**

Mai leant back for a couple inches. She wondered why does everyone like her slippers. Her gaze landed on Noll who was sitting on the couch with an inquisitive expression like he was analyzing her.

Nobody realized that Oliver had watched Mai with full attention, especially when she was stared intently at a person for a moment. And in an instant, that girl knew who was the person standing in front of her. He saved his questions later for Lin.

Suddenly, a growl rang through the room. All of them followed the voice and it ended up to Mai. The girl's blush was so red that you could say it was a fever than a basic natural thing you can't hold.

"Solly," Mai whispered and her stomach growled again. She hid again behind Lin who had used with that horrible sound already. No surprise there.

"I almost forgot, it's time for lunch. Of course, you would be hungry and you hadn't eaten since yesterday night." Luella held out her hand for Mai to take. "I have some apple pie for dessert, you want some?"

Mai looked up. **"** **Ko-Ko,** **can I have that apple pie?"**

Of course, this little vacuum cleaner would understand 'apple pie' in the middle of English vocabularies. Lin scolded himself for spoiling Mai's appetite and his shikis to blame too.

But, instead of amazed by how smart Mai about food, he was actually glad that her appetite had come back to normal. Last week Lin had to forced Mai to eat. Then, after some delicious treats from the Chinese man, Mai could eat anything, although not as much as usual.

 **"** **Only after you finish with your lunch. Got it?"**

Mai nodded dutifully. **"Got it,"** she smiled at Lin and to Luella. "App-le pie." She put her hand on Luella's who had a smile on her face.

"Apple pie," she repeated it again, leading Mai to the dining table. Luella was happy that Mai could slowly open up to her.

The boys followed from behind.

* * *

Martin sat on the head of the table with Luella and the twins on his left side, whilst Lin and Mai on his right side.

Mai was so confused with the full course meal, but she ate it anyway and the foods were delicious. So, she didn't have any objection about her meal.

But, the problem was, "Ko-Ko, where are the chopsticks? Where is the rice?" she asked whilst looking at her plate half full of salad. Mai loved vegetables.

Lin then taught her the fastest way how to learn table manners and about why there was no rice on her plate. She didn't even use a plate, she usually eats using a bowl

It was a little bit troublesome for Mai with all those steps, but she would sacrifice her time just to eat some tasty meal.

Lin was too caught with the problem inside the clan because of the incident, handling Mai's transfer and healing process that he forgot to teach her some cultures about England.

More works for him.

"Who is Ko-Ko?" Martin asked, cutting his apple pie. That name had been mentioned a lot.

"It's Lin, obviously," Noll answered from his seat with a cup of fresh tea in his hand.

Gene turned his head with some crumbles on his cheek. "What? She calls you Ko-Ko? Why?"

Here was the most hateful question.

"Long story." Honestly, it wasn't a long story.

"Well, we have time," Luella gave him some spirit to continue.

Lin sighed before wiping Mai's mouth from applesauce. She looked at Lin's half-eaten dessert with two hopeful eyes. They stared at each other and every second of it Mai's eyes only got more like a puppy than a human. The older couldn't take those orbs anymore and just slid his dessert plate to Mai.

Mai squealed happily and eat it with such a joyful expression. Luella giggled, noting to order her cooks to make some more dessert for dinner. While the other still gave Lin some prying gazes.

"She was on the age of learning how to talk and my shikis taught her to call me 'Master Koujo' and 'Uncle Koujo'. But because it was too long for a toddler, she could only spell Ko-Ko and that name sticks until now."

"She can see your shikis?" Oliver asked first.

"Yes. Just for your information, I won't answer your question about if Mai is a psychic or not," he added, knowing Noll too well.

Oliver grumbled inside.

"Well, I think Ko-Ko is a cute name," Gene said honestly with a grin.

Here was the most hateful reaction.

"I will put extra training for a month if you call me with that name, even for once." He emptied his cup of tea.

Gene put his hands up.

Martin who had an unstoppable brain like Oliver asked Lin. "Then, she is just an ordinary girl who happens can see your shikis?"

Lin glanced at Mai. "She just cleaned out her fourth and a half apple pie. Does she look ordinary to you?" He dodged the question smoothly.

"That is quite a number for a tiny girl like her," Gene chimed in.

"Luella, stop giving her more pie before she gets hyped-up by sugar," Lin said sternly.

Luella pulled her lips together, feeling guilty but merry at the same the. She couldn't stand to look at Mai with a sad look when her plate had empty so, to change that she cut another pie for her. Mai was happy, and so did Luella.

"You can't blame me! She is just too cute. And look at those puppy eyes, even Satan would grant all her wishes," Luella grouched.

Oh, Lin has been living with Mai for her whole life and know those legendary eyes too well; mixed with a smile and voila! You will never win from her.

 **"** **Mai, no more pie or you will not have any dessert after dinner."**

Mai was ready to ask another pie and her expression turned gloomy. **"Okay."**

"Lin, you're cruel. You're making her sad!" Luella exclaimed but Lin had none of it.

Nope, Lin won't glance at Mai's doleful face. He kept staring at his cup. **"Just wait patiently until dinner."**

The little girl nodded and got up on the chair. She leant forward to Lin and kissed his right cheek, circling her arms around his neck. **"Thank you for the pie, Ko-Ko."**

Damn!

Lin was grateful he didn't finish his dessert because this girl had given him a potential illness called diabetes.

She was too sweet for him.

Lin hoped Mai's cuteness would be decreased by the years.

"Kyaaa! I want a kiss too!" Luella shrieked.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's been a long time again. My exams really took my writing time.

I see you're upset with what had happened to Mai, so I put this fluffy and longer chapter for you.

Maybe about 1 or 2 more chapters before the first case, because I need to shove Madoka into the picture.

See ya!


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, followers and favourites. I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH MY READERS

Grammar error / mistype or wrong spelling / weird sentence or term are all my fault. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapter

Enjoy!

UNBOLD: ENGLISH | **BOLD: CANTONESE / CHINESE**

* * *

During the holidays, Lin had taught Mai English every day together with The Davis, except maybe Oliver. Mai forced herself to learn words after words, then the structure and it was a nightmare for her. Dictionary and exercise books were her breakfast, lunch, afternoon snack, and dinner. But, she knew she had to do this if she wanted to communicate with other people in this country.

The long winter break had ended and it was time for Mai enrol in the new school. Luella insisted to put Mai at the same school as the twins, although Lin had protested because the school was too advance for her. Then Luella persuaded him with someone need to guide Mai in the new environment without Lin in it. Mai wasn't fully healed from her experience and meet strangers without anybody to be there would scare her.

Oliver was against the idea he had to look after Mai at school, but Gene wasn't at all. He had been excited since she knew Mai would go the same school as Gene and took the task with pleasure, although they had a different grade.

Since Mai knew she would go to the twins' school, she took the lesson more seriously. She said to herself to not embarrass them. Not only English, Lin also taught her all elementary subjects with Gene's 2nd grade used book.

One day, Lin had to teach Gene how to block spirits and assigned Mai to do some math exercise at the massive library. She was struggling with numbers and almost gave up because she didn't know how to do the last question. Martin was at BSPR, and Luella had been at the supermarket since afternoon.

Then suddenly someone showed up.

It was Oliver.

He came in without even glancing at Mai and climbed up to the stairs. Mai could his soft steps to the right side of the library. Not for long, he went down again with three books in his hand and searched for some more books on the first floor.

Oliver's eyes were sought for a book about Templar when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He didn't like that, but he looked to the source of his annoyance. The brown-reddish orbs met him in such a heart-breaking way and he couldn't help but jolt at Mai's stare.

"What?"

"Coul-d you… help-me with… this?" Mai showed her notebook, trying to ask him with a clear articulation. She knew Noll didn't like her, but she needed help.

"No, I couldn't," he replied immediately and back to the books on the shelf.

"Please," she whined, holding her notebook on her chest. "Please."

"No."

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," she pleaded again.

"Stop it. You're annoying." Mai was like his brother, irritating. "Ask Lin if you have a problem with your lesson."

Mai looked down with a pout. "Ko-Ko… with Gene. He busy. Don't want–to bother. Ko-Ko tired."

She didn't want to bother Lin because he had work to do and tired. Okay, Noll got that, although her sentences were still rough. But that was a good improvement.

Oliver sighed.

The younger girl took that as a sign Noll had enough of her pleading. "Sorry… for bother you." Mai's face was downcast and turned around to solve her problem alone.

Mai sat down again on her seat before, sighing at the difficult problem. At least for her. She opened the book to see the example again, hoping she would understand in the end. But nope, she still couldn't get the explanation after three times study the book.

"Which problem you need help?"

That voice made her jump at the surprise. "Uh... just the last question," Mai pointed out the problem number 20. "You help me?"

"It's an easy problem. How can you not answer it?" Oliver ignored her question and scoffed at her. "Here," he took the pencil, "Just add this with this and this with this, then you will have the result. Do it yourself."

Mai didn't know how Noll could say this was an easy problem. It was hard for her. "This with this…" she mumbled and wrote down the answer carefully. "The answel is one hundled and fifty-eight?"

"Yes. I'm done helping you," he said and removed himself from Mai's side.

"Thank you, Olivel!" Mai shouted her gratitude with a big smile. She knew Oliver wasn't that bad.

Noll cringed at how she called his name. It sounded so wrong and he didn't like it at all. His name is Oliver, not Olivel. "Prevent yourself to call my name."

"Why?" Mai tilted her head with an innocent look. She knew she couldn't say 'R', but everyone had convinced her it was okay and kept on trying.

Oliver looked away from those big eyes. "Your pronunciation is awful."

"Well, I'm solly," Mai said with a frown. "Who I call you?"

"It's 'what should I call you'," the genius corrected her after a chain of wrong grammars.

"What… should? I call you?" Mai repeated, not sure if she was right in the middle of her question.

His glares seemed not working on her from the very beginning. "Just call me, Noll. But don't call me Oliver before you can say 'R' correctly."

"I'm wolking on it," Mai muttering under her breath.

"Miserably," he added.

 **"** **What a jerk,"** she fumed. She had been working on 'R' letter with Lin until her tongue almost came off from her mouth.

"What did you say?" Oliver absolutely didn't understand Chinese but he didn't like the tone she was using.

"Nothing," she stuck out her tongue.

The cold twin folded his arms. "Are you mocking me in Chinese?"

"Noll, Noll, Noll~" she sang, much to reminding Noll with Gene. She giggled at the easy name.

Great.

We have two Genes in the house.

"I heard that Mai," like a magic Gene came with Lin in tow. "Noll, Noll, Noll~ Come on, sing with me."

 **"** **Ko-Ko!"** she dashed to Lin with her book, ignoring Gene.

Oliver smirked at his brother stunned face. Someone had broken his intention to tease Noll.

Mai opened her notebook in front of Lin. **"I'm done with the exercise!"**

"English, Mai," Lin told her, taking the book from her and examining her work with his personal pen.

"Solly. And… Oli-Noll helped me with the last answer."

"The last question," Lin corrected.

"What!? He helped you?" Gene asked, shocked.

Mai nodded.

"Noll, Noll, Noll~" he sang again.

"Stop that. Your singing voice is annoying."

"But, you helped someone. That's a miracle. Say, why did you help her?" Gene wiggled his eyebrows.

Oliver promised would shave those brows one day. "None of your business."

Lin ignored them and showed Mai some her wrong answers; almost half of them actually. Mai gave her full attention to Lin's explanation and asked some questions. Lin tried his best to teach Mai until she could understand the lesson.

"I bet you can't refuse her pleading look. Am I right?"

Bull's eye.

"No, you aren't."

Gene laughed. "I knew you aren't immune to Mai's eyes. My brother has a weakness. Aye, aye!"

A book flew right an inch beside Gene's smiling face and crashed into the wall behind him. Gene's mouth froze, then turned around to see the book.

"What the heck!? That's a dictionary and a thick one. Do you despise me so badly that you want to destroy my handsome face?" He cried at his younger twin.

"Oliver! Eugene!" a growl came from the baritone voice they had been familiar for months.

Uh-oh

The twins shivered and slowly looked at their teacher. Lin's face looked so scary. "Meditate for an hour and tomorrow you will run three extra miles."

Noll couldn't accept that. "He is the one who had provoked me first."

"Four miles, then," his voice went deeper and they dispersed right away to their meditation room.

Mai giggled. "You are mean, Ko-Ko."

Lin smiled at her, but not a sincere one. "And you, Mai. Do the problems on page sixty-two until sixty-five."

Mai paled and opened the page. "Ko-Ko you can't b–" her protest was cut off when she saw Lin still smiling at her.

"You want more?"

She shook her head. "N-no, thank you. These forty problems are enough." Not it was not. It was too many for her.

"Good. I have a call to make. Be sure half of them are right or I will make you do more than forty." Lin rubbed Mai's head before went out.

Mai pouted at her chair. "Meanie!" she cried.

Lin heard that but continued on. Taking care of three brats wasn't a joke. Even his pupils back in Hong Kong weren't this handful.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lin asked from the front gate of Mai's new school.

That was the first day of school and Mai had been preparing everything last night with Lin. In the morning she had a bath and put on her new uniform, Lin even braided her hair. She wore a white shirt, navy blue blazer, plaid skirt, bow tie, black long socks, and a pair of Mary Jane flat leather shoes. Lin bought her a pink backpack with little cherries motive on it. It was pretty.

Before she went to school, Luella sure had taken hundreds of Mai's photos in her uniform, squealing non-stop. Martin was also there to wish her good luck.

She had rehearsed how to introduce herself in the mirror last night until Lin came to her room and told her to sleep. Mai couldn't sleep and chose to sneak into Lin's room whilst the man was typing the twins' progress on the bed. She told him she was nervous before Lin could say anything. Without Lin approval, the girl just jumped to his bed, trying to have some sleep. Lin sighed and sing his special lullaby for Mai.

"No, I'm not. What if they hate me? I'm not a British and my English is bad," she was nervous that her hands were sweating. It was because her origin that she got some trouble with Lin's relatives.

"Neither Gene and Noll are British."

"Yes, but–"

"Mai, listen to me," Lin bent so he could stare at Mai's eyes directly. "You will be fine. Gene and Noll are with you, also I have ordered Ni to be with you all day."

"You have?" Lin had never assigned his shiki to follow her to school.

"Yes. Your English is improving and getting better. You can say 'R' correctly now. Don't worry about it. Understood?" he planted some confidence in Mai.

Mai smiled. "Understood."

"Off you go. Oliver has been glaring at us." Lin patted her head. "Someone will pick you up later. I have to help Martin with BSPR after this."

Mai turned at Noll and giggled. "Okay. Good luck." With Lin's bending form, she could kiss his cheek. "See you later!" She dashed to the twins.

"Don't run," Lin warned her.

The three of them walked to the school with everybody wondering who was the girl with the famous twins.

"Ko-Ko, bye!" she shouted, waving with two arms while walking backwards. **"I love you."**

"Mai, don't–" he facepalmed when Mai was almost fell down on her butt, but the twins prevented it.

Lin didn't know what he should do with Mai's clumsiness.

* * *

"Ko-Ko!" Mai shrieked out with an extra big smile on her face when they arrived at home. The twins followed from behind.

"Welcome home, kids" Luella greeted at the kitchen. She came home early because some of her patients were asking for rescheduling. "How was your first day?"

"Fantastic!" Mai jumped up an down. "I make some friends in my class and had lunch with them. They also help me with English!"

"Really? Some new friends you have there, honey," Luella smiled while putting some eggs in the mixer to make a cake. Special for Mai's first day of school.

"Yes. They are good people, but some are quite..." Mai couldn't find the right word.

"Bad? Evil? Wicked?" Luella threw some terms to Mai.

Mai shook her head. "Not bad or evil." She thought again. "Nau... something like that. I forgot."

"Naughty?" The lady offered.

"Yes! Naughty, naughty, naughty," Mai repeated so she could remember it.

"She didn't even need us to blend in," said Gene, taking off his backpack and put it on the chair. He poured some tea into a cup.

"But you helped me before I'm going to my class. Thank you." Mai grinned from ear to ear. "Where is Ko-Ko?"

"He still in BSPR, helping Martin with some of the engineering problems. I heard there is a dangerous virus got into BSPR's systems," Luella answer for her. "But I'm sure he will be here soon."

"Then Martin picks a right person," Mai opened the fridge and poured some lemon water into a mug.

"Why? Is he some kind of a tech geek?" Gene picked a little apple from the island and sit on the stool.

"Geek? What is that?" Mai asked, didn't know that word.

"It's a term to describe an expert or a person obsessed with intellectual hobby or job," said a voice from behind them.

Noll walked to the teapot and had some for him. He had already changed into casual clothes.

"Hey, how can you change so fast?"

"I still don't get it," Mai said with a grimace.

Gene looked at Mai and thought for a simple explanation. "If you like technology and good at it, then you're a geek."

"Oh, I get it." More or less.

"That was I said before," Oliver frowned.

"Your explanation is way too difficult for Mai," Gene spoke the truth, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well, Lin is great with technology. He can fix any computer or electronic equipment when we were still in Hong Kong."

"He likes technology so much, huh?" Luella mixed some cream for the filling.

Mai nodded. "Yes. You should see him when he was fixing an air conditioner with his hanfu. So weird."

"Hanfu?" the lady didn't know what was that.

"It's Chinese traditional clothes, mother," Noll told her.

"Oh, I see. I never see him in hanfu before."

"He only wears those in Hong Kong, though," Mai shrugged. In England Lin usually wore casual clothes or suits.

"I would love to see that," Gene said.

"I have his photo in hanfu. Do you want to see it?" Mai offered.

Gene clapped his hands. "Yes, absolutely."

Mai hopped down from the stool and unzipped her backpack. After some seconds, she found her small pocket album. There were only 3pages in the album and only one filled with her photo with Lin.

"You carry that pocket album everywhere?" Gene asked when Mai walked back to the stool.

"Yes. Here," she gave the album to Gene, Noll and Luella peeked from his both sides. "It was taken on my five birthday."

"Fifth birthday," Noll corrected her again for a hundred times that day since she woke up.

In that photo, Lin was standing behind Mai in his white and sky-blue hanfu with silver embroidery, he had a loose braid to the side and an eyepatch. While Mai wore a baby-blue and peach female hanfu, her hair tied into half pigtails, holding a whale plush toy in her hands and grinning.

Meanwhile, Lin didn't smile at all. His expression kept passive, his visible eye looked very sharp but his hand on Mai's shoulder spoke louder than any word. It was a sign not to mess with that little kid.

"Whoa! He looked like a noble, very regal," Gene responded after gawking at Lin, thinking that someday he wants to wear those.

"Does he always look like that in Hong Kong?" Luella had to admit it that Lin emitted such power and authority there.

"Well, if you mean he wears hanfu every day then the answer is, yes." Mai gulped down her lemon water.

"He must be a scary alpha," Gene mumbled, still staring at the photo.

"Alpha?"

"A leader," the older boy answered. Simple enough for Mai.

Mai shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Mai, do you always can see Lin's shikis?" Oliver asked with a different topic but stayed on Lin.

Mai thought for a moment. "Not always. But most of the time, if they choose to reveal themselves."

"What kind of demons are they?" he now took the stool beside Mai.

"Kinds that could kill you because of your curiosity, young man," their subject of conversation snatched the album from Gene's hand from behind.

"Ko-Ko!" Mai jumped to Lin, hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

Luella had been the first who notice his entrance because of her position and said nothing. She continued making her cake.

"God! How did you do that? I can't even hear your footsteps," Gene put a hand on his chest that beating so fast because of the surprise.

Lin secured his arm on Mai and let her kiss him. It was like another normal day after school for Lin, but Luella almost fainted.

"Why I cannot know about your shikis?" Oliver's eyes narrowed. "It isn't a secret here."

"Your purpose isn't about my shikis, but you're intrigued by Mai whether she has psychic power or not. You are wondering why Mai can see them, however, Gene can't except feels my demons."

Noll got busted there and looked away.

"What? I have psychic power?" Mai snorted. She couldn't understand all the words Lin had said, but she caught most of them.

"I don't know. Do you?" Lin asked back.

"I don't know. But it would be cool if I have power like Gene."

"Like me?" Gene smiled. "You want to see ghosts?"

Mai pursed her lips. "Not that one. It's the one that helps Noll with his power."

"You mean the connection to channel my power into Gene and filter it for me?" Oliver didn't see that coming.

"Yes."

"Why you want that power?" Lin asked.

"You said that Noll's lift-things power–"

"Psychokinesis, PK for short. You can say that, can't you?" the prodigy added.

Mai wanted to punch him but chose to continue. "Yes, PK," she emphasized. "Ko-Ko said that Noll's PK is dangerous without Gene."

"That's true. And…?" Gene pushed her to carry on.

The young girl was trying to form the words inside her head before delivering it. "And Gene sometimes tired. So, if I have that power I can help Gene with chan… chan…"

"Channeling and filtering Noll's power?" Lin helped Mai.

"Yes, that," she smiled gratefully, then at the twins.

Luella was sure her heart stopped there.

"You want to help me or Gene?" Oliver wasn't sure Mai would help him.

"Both, of course. Gene will be less tired and you aren't in danger. Isn't that great?" She looked at Lin. **"And Ko-Ko will not stressed out, right?"**

Lin stared at her for a second and smiled. A true smile that making Mai's smile got wider. "That's right."

If Gene was speechless, Noll couldn't feel his tongue. The twins didn't know what to say to Mai's innocent kindness. Even though that was only Mai's imagination, but the sincerity was honest and pure.

People wanted power for themselves, but not Mai. From all those many powers in the world, she chose Gene's ability to help Noll and Gene at the same time. And Lin.

"Oh, Mai," Luella whispered, her chest tightening.

"That sounds great to me," Gene smiled back at the young girl. "Thank you."

"That's stupid," Noll emptied his cup and walked away from the large kitchen.

"What? I'm not stupid!" Mai exclaimed at his back.

The other three smirked at each other after seeing Noll's cheeks got a little red before he went out. He was embarrassed.

* * *

Her legs couldn't take it anymore, her breath came and out quickly, sweating as she ran. Her high ponytail waved to the right and left, slowly became loose. The wind was cold and the sky was dark.

She didn't know why she was running, but she had to or that man would be angry. She could feel her knees weakened every time she forces them to move. Her chest hurt because of the rapid beating hit her sternum.

"Come on, Mai," said the voice in front of her.

Easy for the owner of the voice said that.

"I-I can't," Mai stuttered because of her breathing. "Can we take a break for five minutes?"

"We have been running only for ten minutes and you want to take a break for five minutes?"

"But I can't anymore. I have never run this much in my entire life," she complained, bending with her hands on her knees.

"Yes, you have. When you were a toddler you ran really fast that Ni had trouble to catch you."

'And he is a wolf!'

Mai dropped her body to the ground. "I will be glad if Ni catches me now and carry me like usual."

Lin could feel Ni wanted to grant Mai's wish, but he held him down inside. "Gene, Noll, continue your run. I will walk with Mai."

"What? I want to walk too, then," Gene whined. They had miles away for their training.

"Go," Lin helped Mai to stand.

Noll pulled Gene before Lin could put some extra miles for them. He didn't need that at all.

"Tell me again, why I have to run with you? I rather sleep at this hour," Mai patted her track from the dirt.

That morning at 5 AM, Lin woke her up and told her to put her tracksuits. After grumbling and moaning about how cruel Lin wake her up so early, she put them on. With fogged mind and bleary eyes, she followed the boys run around the manor after some warming up. Lin watched her so she wouldn't fall.

After more than five minutes, it was rather her sweat did the running than her legs. Yes, back then in Hong Kong she did the servant's jobs and it was tiring. But she was bad at running.

"Because you need exercise, Mai. Running will make your body healthy and decrease your nightmares. Gene's nightmares have lessened from time to time because of it."

Mai walked beside Lin. "I hope so."

"Do you still can't remember your nightmares?" Lin picked up his steps, signalling Mai to do the same. He needed to know whether it was an ordinary nightmare or not.

"No, I still don't," Mai shook her head. "The only thing I could remember is the terror feeling."

After her bad traumatic experience, she had nightmares more frequently. Not every night, but enough to make Mai almost become a permanent residence in Lin's room.

The Chinese man knew, when Mai sneak into his room that means she had a nightmare or feel lonely after he came home from his overseas job. The first time Mai had her nightmare, she came to Lin's chamber crying with pitiful sobs. She was four at that time. Lin didn't have any choice than let Mai sleep with him. Since then, she would show up at his room with her pillow and her favourite plush toy every time she has a nightmare.

"Then why don't put me in dance lesson?" Her walk became faster. "It's the same."

"You want to dance again?"

Mai nodded. "When you left, I stopped coming to my dance lesson because of…"

"It's okay. I understand," he patted Mai's head. "I will sign you up for dance lesson again."

"You will?" Lin nodded. "Thank you, Ko-Ko! You're the best," Mai shouted and hugged him with so much happiness.

"But you still have to run in the morning. Every day."

Mai leant back. "What?"

"And meditate too."

"What!?"

"And Tai Chi."

"KO-KO!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Gene sharpened his ears while running.

"Maybe a dog howl. Ignore it."

"I'm sure it was Mai's voice." He was so tired that he could sleep again on the grass.

"What's the difference?" Noll asked nonchalantly.

"Hey! That's not nice." The older scolded the younger.

"I'm not nice," he stated the fact.

"I'm tired too, but that's not a right reason to call Mai a dog."

Noll didn't give his reply and focus on the running path. He could feel his body liquid soaked his t-shirt.

"Noll."

"Hm?"

"What do you think about Mai?" Gene pushed back some wet hair.

"Very bad English."

Gene hissed. "That's not what I mean, idiot."

"Then explain it more clearly. My answer was based on what I think every time she talks."

"Geez, I mean her personality. And she is trying very hard with English. You know English is one of the hardest languages in the world to learn. Give her some credits, will you?"

Silent.

"Answer me!" Gene coerced her brother to give a response.

"I'm thinking, stupid! Just be silent and let me think," the younger replied, annoyed with Gene's impatient.

"I'm asking about her, not some physics formulas."

Oliver slowed down his run. "She is a… sincere girl, I guess," those words came out like he was strangled by someone.

"You guess!?" Gene appalled at him. "Didn't you hear what she said last week? She wants to help us without anyone told her to. She IS a sincere girl."

"Well, fine. She is a sincere girl. Happy now?"

Gene grinned at Noll's confession. "I think she will be a great friend."

Noll shrugged. He didn't care, he just wanted a bucket of fresh water and rest.

He hoped Mai wouldn't get near his personal space.

* * *

A/N: Just another instalment of the story. Sorry if it's a boring chapter.

I tried not to make Naru's attitude so bad because Gene is beside him.

Let me know if you can't understand Mai's bad English.

Next chapter new star: Mori Madoka


End file.
